Full of passion
by sammy-emma
Summary: last in the trilogy, Kick ass and Something about life you will see as rose;s life takes a twist along with those around her, see a dark side to lissa, a romantic Adrian and all the crazyness of the other's mixed in xx read the first two before this ta
1. Here we go again

**Hay**

**as promised the sequal to something about life which was the sequal to kick as making this a trilogy**

**First chapter short, and just so you know this will alternate between Rose, Lissa and Viktoria's point of view giving you a view of everyone :P**

**well hope you like the first chapter **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

"To the left" The voice on the T.V said, me Lissa and Viktoria stepped to the left while clapping our hands

"To the right" We copied again

"What are they doing?" I heard Christian ask Adrian from behind us

"Exercising apparently " Adrian said

"Touch your toes" the T.V said

All three of us bent over touching our toes without bending our knees

"Nice view" Christian stated, Adrian grunted in agreement

I laughed and carried on

"Rose, phone" Dimitri said walking into the room

"Hold on, I rock at this bit" I said smiling over my shoulder

The video sped up; I danced to the video as is asked

Viktoria and Lissa left me to it as I twisted and flipped ending in the splits I pulled myself up

"Ready" I said hardly out of breath

Adrian and Christian were staring at me

"Close your mouths before the fly's come home" I said slipping between the two of them

Dimitri sat in the office; I picked up the phone and looked at him

"Hello" I said into the phone as Dimitri flipped through a file

"Rose, I have a job proposition for you" Came Alberta's voice

"Haven't we been over this before?" I groaned sitting on the couch, Dimitri looked up them

"Rose, your wasting you training, I no how much you care about the princess but she can handle herself"

"Look Alberta my answer is no ok, talk to you later" I hung up the phone and stretched out on the couch, arching my back as I felt Dimitri's eyes role over my body

"Another one?" He asked putting the file away

"Yep, and another no" Dimitri walked over pressing his lips to mine

"Rose, Dimitri Dinner" Lissa shouted from the doorway

Dimitri started to pull away only I pulled him back, pressing my lips back against his forcefully

His arms slipped around me pulling me closer, my hands moved to his hair as I wrapped my legs around his waist

"NOW!" Lissa shouted from the dinning room

I sighed and pulled away, Dimitri laughed and leaned down to whisper in my ear

"After dinner Roza" he kissed me once more before we walked into the dinning room

We all sat in silence as we ate,

Viktoria and Adrian have been together 3 months more, Christian has a full time job teaching and Lissa was in her last week of collage

Man things went fast

"I have an announcement" Lissa said climbing up and looking at all of us

"The queen got in touch, she's asked me to go around all the Academy's and put up my wards and teach the Guardian how to stretch them and things, and I've took it" She said, avoiding my gaze in particular

"Oooow, I'm opening a Restaurant" Adrian said jumping up

"And, erm... I only need one guardian and erm... I've requested it be Tracy" Lissa said looking at Tracy

"HOLD ON!" I said standing up, Lissa looked at me then

I felt guilt wash through the bond

"I gave up job opportunities because you 'need' me, now your just running off with out even giving me a warning" I shot

Then through the bond I heard that she was leaving tomorrow

"You wouldn't even have told me if you weren't leaving tomorrow" I shot, pushing my chair away I stormed out the room shouting back

"Go, leave me here" I stormed up to my room, half an hour later Dimitri made his way up

"Rose, Lissa wants to help people and this is her way of doing. Don't make her feel bad because she didn't chose you to go" I growled at him and continued pacing

"Rose, she chose Tracy so you could go on that job, Christian's even taking Eddie and leaving me to help you" Dimitri said grabbing me by the shoulders

"She should have told me" I groaned leaning into his shoulder

Dimitri kissed the top of my head

"So what now?" I asked looking up at him

"We take the job, then meet up with Lissa and Christian" Dimitri said taking a step back

"What about Viktoria and Adrian?" Dimitri's jaw tightened when I said Adrian's name

He still hadn't gotten over him dating his sister

"They will stay here, Viktoria has school and Adrian has his bar" Dimitri said in a monotone voice

"Ok" I said slowly letting it all set in

I was going of with Dimitri, for god knows how long

Just me and Dimitri

Lissa will be safe

And Adrian is still alive, and hasn't cheated once

Its great

"I'll call Alberta for you" Dimitri said walking out the room

I smiled as he closed the door, pulling my cloths of and crawling into bed

I will sort things out with Lissa in the morning, half a hour later I felt Dimitri shaking my shoulder

"Rose?" He whispered

"Hamm" I moaned sitting up and leaning on his chest

"Everything is sorted, we leave midday tomorrow" He said pressing his lips against mine

With my eyes still closed I half heartedly kissed him back, still half asleep

"I'll pack" He said laying me back down

I rolled on my side and watched as Dimitri moved around the room, packing things in two bags

Finally I turned over, pulling the covers down because of the heat and fell into a deep slumber

* * *

**Sooo... Review and tell me**

**Oooow who will be the first review ?**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**3am, waiting for true blood season 3 ep 3 to come on :D**


	2. Welcom to St Arnsbrug

**Hay**

**Would have this chapter up hours ago, only i kept getting distracted lol**

**Yes lissa's point of view, and the next one will be Viktoria **

**Sooo**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

Lissa

LPOV

I turned over to see light splashing through the window

I sighed and turned over, only Christian wasn't there

I sat up rubbing my eyes and looking around the room

"Over here love" He said from behind the wardrobe

"What are you doing?" I asked slipping out of bed and over to him

"Just packing the last things" He said coming out holding a duffle bag

He leaned over and pressed a light lingering kiss against my lips

"Morning" I said smiling

"We have to leave in a hour, you sure you have everything?" He asked placing the bag next to the others at the bottom of the bed

"Yes, just getting a shower" I said moving around the room and into our little bathroom

It was perfect and simple with splashes of colour here and there

I smiled as Christian put the Radio on quietly while I showered; once I climbed out I could here the shower in the guest bathroom going

Christian must be in that one

I pulled my long blond hair up into a lose pony while I pulled on something comfortable

By the light outside it was warm, so I pulled on a light pink dress that reached mid thigh along with some pumps

Making my way downstairs I passed Rose's room

I hate it when we don't talk, but we both needed this

I hate being the helpless Mori, now I can prove I can take care of myself

Plus, I know how much she wants to be out there helping

I'm the reason she's not

So I provided a solution

But, I won't have time to talk before I leave

I sighed out as I stepped into the light filled kitchen, the sun was bright and warm against my skin

I bustled around the kitchen making Christian and myself breakfast

When I decided to make Rose something

She's always more forgiving when you cook her something

In the cupboard I found brownie mix

Smiling I pulled it out and started to mix it wit the other ingredients

Not soon after I placed it in the oven Christian walked in

"That smells nice" He said taking the milk from the fridge

"Just made Rose some brownies" I said taking my seat next to him, poring some milk on my cornflakes

"She will get over it babe, you know what she's like" Christian said

"I no, I just don't like not talking to her" I said putting my spoon down, not hungry any more

"You two ready?" Tracy asked from the doorway

"Sure" I said smiling at him

Rose met him when she was attempting going to collage

Christian climbed up taking the plates and washing them out in the sink

"You know, I have know idea how you cook and not get a ounce of flower on you" He said as his eyes travelled over me

I smiled and brushed my dress of

"It's a gift" I said leaning against him and pressing a kiss against the hollow of his neck

"You go get in the car, I'll help Tracy with the bags" Christian said

I nodded and walked towards the front door

I stopped noticing Rose's office door was ajar

I stepped in, no one was there but there was a note pad on her desk

Walking over I wrought a goodbye note, saying sorry and that to call me

Once I was satisfied with what I had written I walked out to the car

This was now full with all our stuff

"Ready" I said as I buckled the seatbelt

Tracy drove off, him and Christian talking about cars while I looked out at our home as we drove away

It really was our home now

Half an hour later we were pulling up outside the privet airstrip

The queen had sent the privet jet to pick us up since the air strip was right in the academy

It was one of the world's hot spots for Strgoi

Climbing on the plane all my anxiety for Rose left and was filled with excitement

I smiled and climbed into the seat next to Christian

I curled up snuggling into his chest and drifting of to sleep to the sound of his heart beat

The beating continued as I felt the silky feel of grass against my face

The breeze carried the scent of woods and the ocean

I sat up to see Adrian sitting on a beach

I climbed up of the floor and walked across the grass onto the sand

Looking out I noticed that there was a fresh water river surrounded by trees

"Just wanted to say goodbye" Adrian said from the chair next to me

"Thanks, is everyone still asleep?" I asked

"Yep" Adrian said looking up at me

"Cou-"I began to ask but he cut in

"Trying to keep the darkens down, or I would maybe you could try" He said

I noticed Adrian had stopped using Spirit a lot less since him and Viktoria had gotten together

But along with that he had stopped smoking and drinking well almost

"Ok" I said, I looked deep pulling onto the little string that Adrian had told me to find

Only when ever I tried pulling it and finding the people around me, only it never worked every time I grasped what I was looking for it was like clinging to a rope covered in butter with a elephant strapped to you feet

I let it go and sighed, the sensation leaving me

"Good try" Adrian said

"I'll just call tomorrow once I've settled in" I said sitting next to him on the warm sand

"So how are things with you and Viktoria?" I asked looking out at the water as it glistened in the bright sun

"Good, I think it's becoming serious and for once I'm not scared" He said smiling down at me

I pulled at the other cored and looked at his aura

It was dotted with black, but only in small places but mostly full of pink and red

He really did like Viktoria

"I better go Lissa" He said standing up and brushing sand of his shorts

"Wait, make sure know on eats the brownies on the table but rose" I said standing up myself

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek

Suddenly the scene around me changed and I noticed a half shut window blind

While outside sat a building glaring in the light of a thousand candles

The plane landed and Christian jerked awake from behind me

I smiled and placed on kiss upon his soft sleepy kisses

As I pulled away he leaned forward wanting more

I climbed of the chair and took in his messy hair, sleepy eyes and pouting face

I smiled and held out my hand for his

"Welcome to St Arnsberg" Someone up front said

I nodded and stepped down the stairs, Tracy holding my hand so I didn't trip because the window had picked up

Night had fallen, meaning school time

I wheeled my own positions as we made our way towards the guest rooms

I smiled as I was handed the key, me and Christian were shearing a room

Tracy was placed in the Guardian block; we bid our goodbyes and made our way towards our room

I smiled taking in the nice lay out, very unlike the one Adrian used to stay in at our school

I placed down the bags and turned to look at Christian

"Hay" I said moving slowly into his arms

He pressed his lips down over my smiling ones

"Good flight" He said placing feather kisses against my lips and neck

"The best" I said, stepping out of his embrace as someone knocked on our door

"Hello princess, it's time for the tour" A man stood in the doorway, his late fifties with white hair and a beard

"Sure" I smiled, turning and kissing Christian before leaving the room on my tour

The guide didn't talk much just let me take in my surroundings

Everything had an old world feel to it, and it was beautiful

There was no electricity only candle in the classrooms and hallway

We kept it main steam, showing me everything I would need while here

"Are you tired Miss?" The old man asked

"No, I had a sleep on the plane" I said smiling, he hadn't told me his name and it felt silly to ask

"The guardians asked me to bring you to them after the tour are you ok with that?" He asked looking at the last building

"Yes, that would be fine" I smiled as he lead the way to the building

"Princess" A guardian greeted me

The first thing that I noticed was that there were no female Guardians and all the ones in this room where very masculine

Rose's heaven, but she still only had eyes for Dimitri

I smiled to myself

"Call me Lissa please" I said to the room at large

A guardian stepped up and shook my hand

"Lissa, we hear that you have a new type of ward. Would it be possible for you to put it up now?" He asked, I could see the eagerness in his eye

"Sure, just lead the way" I smiled, feeling slightly intimidated by there height and size

The guardians all stood around me, Tracy was silent at my side as we walked through a wall of trees to a small clearing

I instantly new where the border was and took a step to it

Tracy stayed at my side, with out speaking he handed me my stake

I smiled up at him and thrust it downwards into the soil on the line

A cry came from the guardians

Only I felt the power of the elements as the swirled around spirit

I smiled and stepped back

"Now the Strgoi can't get humans to brake the lines, however they can still send them in. But spirit should let you know when someone has crossed it" I said

They still looked at me in shock; Tracy took my arm and walked me back to my room

Once inside I instantly felt tired and lay down on the bed, only moments later did Christian rush in

"Lissa, have you seen the gym?" He asked noticing me lying on the bed

"Yes, I though you would like it" I said sitting up to look at him

Taking in his lose brown/blond hair and his vivid blue eyes

I sighed taking in his crooked smile and the way he ran his finger through his hair

"Am just going to get a shower" He said, noticing me watching him

"You should call rose" He said pressing his lips lightly against my head

I laughed as he walked into the bathroom

Leaning over I picked up the phone and dialled rose's number

"Hello?"

"Hay rose" I said, I could hear the reluctance in my own voice

"Hay Lissa how was your day? I'm sorry about yesterday" She said fast down the line

I laughed and settled into the bed

We talked for ages about stupid stuff like

Her flight/ my flight

Where we were staying

What it was like

Who we've met already

In the end rose told me to go to sleep since I couldn't stop yawning

I pulled of my cloths and curled up in the covers

Texting Viktoria before I blew the candle out and falling to sleep

I woke soon enough to the feel of Christian curling up next to me

His hot breath against my neck and his body moving into line with mine

I sighed falling asleep thinking of what I was going to face tomorrow

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Any good ?**

**REVIEW**

**xoxo**

**Sammy **

**p.s**

**Please x**


	3. peanut butter and Cheese

**Hay **

**sorry about the delay, got two storys going and had a graduation and a party lol, but here is the next one for you**

**Someone said they only like the RPOV, jsut to let you know if you only want to read her ones its every three chapter, like it's rose in the next chapter. Just wanted you guys to see Viktoria and Lissa's love life, since it gets bumpys **

**Any enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

VPOV

I woke up to the banging on my door

Climbing out of bed, falling over shoes and plates and other intimate objects I opened the door

There stood my brother, I groaned

"What" I said squinting at the brightness of the hall

"We need to talk" He said, switching to Russian

"What about?" I said, standing in the door so he couldn't see the mess it was in

"You and Adrian" He said, I sighed and stepped back letting him in

It was either that or him think Adrian was there

And were not that far in yet

"What about it?" I asked, staying by the door

"Look, you know me and Rose are going to be away for a while and Lissa and Christian have already left, just..just don't let him pressure you into anything ok?" He asked, finally giving

I did a little victory dance in my head, I really though he was going to send me of to mama

"Dimika, do you really think I would ever let anyone force me to do anything? Plus he's shit scared of you" I said, a small smiled pulling at my lips

"Don't swear, and I trust you" He said kissing my forehead before leaving

As the door opened I heard the scuffle and screams of Adrian and rose fighting

Wanting to see what was going on I followed him down the stairs

There in the hallway lay Adrian with a rose straddling his hips

I laughed as Adrian made a retorted to his position

"Rose, I have a girlfriend you missed your chance" He said smiling up at Rose's enraged face

"Aww missed my chance, well might as well make you infertile" She shot shifting her position to hurt him

Before she could get the right hold Dimika pulled her off of him and placing her on the bottom step

"Hay" I said jumping on her back

"To the Kitchen" I announced as Rose laughed and walked me to the kitchen

We do this all the time when we were in school

She would jump on my back every time I had a free lesson and make me carry her to hers

It was funny and everyone always looked, but rose is so light even though she has muscles

I sat down on the counter and picked up and apple and started to eat it while Rose took a glass from the side and sat across from me

I could see and plate with half a brownie left and smiled

Lissa's way of saying sorry

Along with a note, I left it there for when Rose and Dimika left

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked around a mouth full of Apple

"In half an hour, Dimitri's making sure he has everything. Such a perfectionist!" She said hopping down and grabbing the last of the brownie

I smiled and kept my place, soon I sat along in the kitchen and my brain went back into its half asleep mode

Only Adrian came in

"Hay" He said pressing his lips against me

Lately I've noticed he doesn't taste like clover leaves that much

Along with the fact that he doesn't drink as much

But to day he looked a little tired as he moved to the counter

"Lissa said goodbye and that she will text you later" He smiled and sat down next to me

That explains the tiredness, sleep walking

I sighed and leaned into his shoulder, for a Mori he was quiet built

Even though he dose nothing to do with working out

That I've seen, Adrian's arm wrapped around my shoulder pulling me closer to him

Just then Dimitri walked back in, phone in hand

"Viktoria it's mama" He said handing me the phone

Taking it I hopped of the counter and stepped outside, it was mid day

No wonder I was tired, I talked into the phone for a little while

Saying that I was ok and that I can look after myself

She asked about Dimitri and Rose and then me and Adrian

When I finally got of the phone Rose and Dimika were leaving

Pressing a kiss to her cheek and a hug from Dimitri me and Adrian stood in the doorway waving them off

I sighed when the car was out of sight and dragged myself back into the house and flopping back onto the couch

A shadow crossed over my face, looking up I noticed Adrian standing there a smiled on his face

"What do you want to do?" He asked

I sighed, forcing myself to wake up even though I had only slept for half the amount of time that I normally do

And the sun was starting to hurt my eyes, god I'm starting to fell like a Mori

I shifted to a sitting position and shrugged my shoulders; suddenly my whole left side was soaked

Jumping up I looked at Adrian accusingly, he smiled and through another water balloon at me

I sighed and rushed into the kitchen to grab a bucket

Adrian had ran out side, three buckets full of water balloons

As I stepped out he pelted me with them, throwing the water and him I gripped the hose and chased him around the garden

The sun drying our cloths as we ran around, Adrian succeeded in getting the hose of me and forcing me surrender

Once I had no source of soaking him I ended up pinning him

His arms above his head and my legs straddling his waist

We both lay there panting, out cloths sticking to our sides

I sighed leaning down and laying on his chest; he leaned down and kissed me

I kissed back instantly, feeling his hands pushing me soaking hair from my face and pulling me into a more passionate kiss

I might be innocent when it comes to boys

But god does Adrian know how to kiss, I felt myself getting lost in the kiss

Pushing myself closer to him, needing more contact

As my hands travelled over his body, as his were doing with mine

Suddenly Adrian pulled away, and sitting up still holding me

"You're not ready" He whispered kissing me

I sighed, as much as I love Adrian I still wasn't

And it will take a lot for me to trust him after what I've heard about his sex life

"I need to go get some food" He said waggling his eyebrows

I climbed up and shifted into the house, my cloths sticking to every part of me

I kissed Adrian before making my way to my room to get a shower and into some lazy cloths

Since Dimkia woke me up early then I would laze around in the living room

Blanket, popcorn and Jeremy Kyle

I smiled as I settled into the couch, Lissa's favourite Egyptian cotton blanket

Sweet popcorn and some women screaming at her husband because he never told her he used to be a women and that's why they couldn't have kids

Strangely I found it fascinating; Adrian stepped back in the colour in his cheeks

Only just as he walked in I through popcorn at the T.V and booed as it turned out the 'husband' was cheating on her with another man

God and people say my life is complicated

"Jeremy Kyle" Adrian asked, sliding onto the couch letting me rest my legs on him, soon enough we both lay there shouting at the T.V while Adrian massaged my feet

Soon enough the sun fell past the sky line and becoming bored of other peoples problems

Adrian noticed my boredom

"Ok, how about we order some films and sit and rip them?" He asked looking at me

I smiled and grabbed my bag

"Get your ass in that car" I said running for the door

Adrian was always trying to be a gentleman, but me being me just wanted him to be himself

Even though he did half the things he does now when we were just friends

As I reached the passenger side of the car I noticed Adrian standing the holding the door open

I laughed and slid in, only just realizing I was in jogging pants and one of Dimkia's tops

I sighed and threw my hair up into a high pony

Adrian took of down the road, as we made our way into town we made a battle plan

I was going to get the rally bad films and Adrian was going to get the sweets

I smiled as I stepped out into the night's air, hopping right into the store and finding the b-listed films

Finding five that looked like epic fails I put them on Lissa's card and left

Adrian sat in the car, a bag of stuff in the back seat

I smiled as he took of, down the twisting road to our house he took it fast

I laughed as we took the turns and twists till we skidded to a halt outside the house

"Ready my love" He said opening my door and helping me out

I laughed and did a posh walk into the house, Adrian plugged in the film and I went through the bag of treats

He got everything and everything

Popcorn all three flavours

Peanut butter

Nutella

Cheese strings

Maltese's

ECT

I smiled laying the out on the table as I set up the pile of cushions and covers on the floor

Adrian started the first film and cuddled up next to me

"WIG" I shouted at the T.V as a man walked past

"BOOB JOB" Adrian shouted

We sat pointing out all the fake parts to the actors and where they failed in there work

Soon we got bored and mixed the sweets to see which is the worsted is

"OMG, Adrian try this" I said, he closed his eyes as I put the peanut butter covered cheese string in his mouth

He chewed and then pulled a face, laughing I closed my eyes as he did the same to me

This time a breadstick dipped in ketchup

I chocked on the taste and laughed, then I pulled out the new horror film I wanted to watch

Plugging it in I lay down hugging Adrian a bowl of Popcorn laying in-between us

Soon I started to feel my lack of sleep catching up with me, and the beat of Adrian's heart lulling me to sleep

I sighed and let it drag me under in the feel of Adrian's arms around me and the soft pillows on my back

I love having the house to our selves

* * *

**Sooo, good ? bad?**

**Out of the three relationships am giving these to a break for a few reason**

**Rose and Dimitri are awasome when not getting along, normal results in lemons :D**

**Where as Lissa and Christian i want to show a more immature side to lissa **

**So expect, cottages, arguments, couches and sexism in the next chapter, all for rose :D**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Reveiw my prettys :D thanks so much to everyone who already has xx**


	4. Plane or Boat ?

**Hay**

**Sorry about the delay, laptop went in for an image respary and couldnt get the internet working when i go it back**

**But here is the next chapter**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I shifted in my plane seat, looking out the window I noticed...

Green?

I shifted again, knocking Dimitri's sleeping arm from around me

Everywhere, green

My eyes moved across the ground, god this is going to kill me

I groaned and stood from my seat, this flight was longer than I thought

Looking back I noticed Dimitri watching me, I smiled and sat back down

Finally the plane began to descend, I hate planes

Everyone like planes better than Boats, you want to know my theory

Right, in a boat if it sinks you can swim right? Yes you might drowned or freeze to death but you can still swim away from a crazy sinking ship, and still have a chance at living

Where as on a plane if it brakes or falls you can't fly

No way can you magically grow wings, so why is a plane safe, just because there's not an Ice berg up in the sky doesn't mean there aren't any killer birds

If you have ever seen the Alfred Hitchcock film, nuhuh boats for the win

Dimitri helped me down the steps of the plane, for some reason I was grumpy today

I think it's because of lake of sleep, and Adrian this morning

God am I happy to be away from him, Dimitri picked up our bags and walked me out the door

My head was everywhere, on the plane I looked at the case

We were going to an all Mori town, the wards were crazy amazing and there has never been an attack

Until recently, but it was different the blood was gone only there was know puncture wounds

Makes the job harder for me, I sighed looking at the greenness from the car window as Dimitri drove us down a country lane

Just breathing the air outside made me want to suck on an exhausted pipe

It's strange breathing fresh air, I mean completely fresh air

I sighed and pushed back into my seat to watch Dimitri drive

Soon enough he pulled up outside a little thatched cottage, I climbed out

My shoe's muddy instantly and picked up our bags

Dimitri taking his and moving to unlock the door, inside was nice and small

Clean

Much like the little cottages the guardians used to use when they needed to be a look out

I sighed and threw the bags on the bed

I pulled my shoes of and curled up on the couch, still tired

Mori move at night, so I could get some sleep

Dimitri left me to sleep on the couch so he could unpack and make the place homely

Only someone knocked at the door

I pulled myself up and opened it

There in front of me stood a man, blazing blue eyes and the look of a snobbish Mori

"Yes?" I said leaning against the door frame

"Hathaway?" He asked, I watched as his eyes roamed over my body

I stiffened and chatted in my head: Just because you don't go to school dose not make it ok to hit Mori

Over and over again

"Yes?" I repeated but with a more bored tone know

"The price would like to see you" He said, his tone very disrespectful

"Wel-"

"We will be with you in a moment" Dimitri called from behind me and dragged me back into the cottage

He pointed to my shoes as he pulled on his duster

I huffed and pulled my shoes back on, giving him a dirty look

He pressed his lips to mine before opening the door and walking out

I followed, keeping a few steps behind him and the Mori

The only good thing that can come from this is that I get out of this god forsaken town sooner

We didn't take the car, so walking throw muddy fields it was

I sighed and kept quiet; Dimitri was going to do the talking because I always mess up

We stepped into a big cottage thing; I smiled as we stepped into the foyer

"Miss Hathaway, I presume" A man said, I looked up and did a double take

He was the first fat Mori I have ever met; I stood with my mouth open for a few more seconds before I spoke up

"Yes" I said coming to stand beside Dimitri; he had his guardian mask on

"Well, nice of you to turn up you have a lot of work to do" I placed on my Guardian mask and chanted

I wanted to hit him

He walked us into a study; he asked his maid to bring us drinks and settled himself into a seat

He wouldn't talk with out a drink so we all sat in silence till the maid returned

She placed a glass of blood (gag) in front of the Mori a glass of water in front of Dimitri and handed me a bottle of something red

I sniffed it, getting a whiff of Vanilla and took a sip

Only to gag and spit it out, Dimitri gave me a disgusted to before apologizing for me

"What is this?" I shot giving the Mori a disgusted look

"Synthetic blood, I thought you would need a top up of blood" he said, tilting his head to the side while looking at me

"Why would I need more blood?" I asked, my voice becoming dangerous

"Well, you are a female Dhampir which means you donate blood when the need be. My mistress like's her's with a hint of Vanilla I though you would"

I looked at him for a second to see if he was joking

"Did you just call me a blood whore?" I growled

"Now that's a foul way to say it, it is your duty to give you blood in the act" He said, sounding so full of himself

I shot up out my seat, only Dimitri held me down

I stopped struggling and seethed in silence, how dare he

My mind was full of a hundred different ways' to kill him, and before I knew it we were leaving

I walked in silence back to the cottage; Dimitri didn't say anything just stood close by me

I hadn't listened to a single thing that had been said

Once we got inside the cottage Dimitri put on the gas lamps around the room, I shuffled about pulling on my PJ's and then back into the living room where Dimitri was setting up the last of the candles

"Rose" He said, I could see reason in his eyes

But right now I needed Lissa and Viktoria to slag the Mori of, not Dimitri to try and reason with me

"Don't" I growled instantly looking him dead in the eye

"Rose, it's the way he was raised" He said trying

"I don't give a flying fuck how he was raised, he's a sexist fat prick and I can't believe you let him talk to me like that" I shot, taking a step back

Dimitri looked taken back by what I had said

"Rose, he is a Royal Mori w-"

"NO! Don't make excuses for your self, your here because of me Dimitri! Not to serve to fucking Mori, were not slaves were people. So stop acting like because he drinks blood we should fucking bow" I shot

I could see the anger raise in him

"That is nothing like it rose, We protect them because they can't protect themselves. You can not blame him because of how he was brought up, your being childish" He said

I stiffened at the last of his speech

"Oh, yes right I forgot. We protect them, nope MALE Dhampir's protect him I'm expected to climb into his bed and become a blood WHORE, but hay he was raised that way so I might as well let HIM!" I screamed the last at him

I slammed the bedroom door and moved around the room, it was small and it was so hard not to break anything

Dimitri stepped back in, he looked just as angry as me

I threw a blanket and pillow at him

"Go sleep on the fucking coach, make sure nothing brakes in and attacks me because hay am a Blood whore who's doped up on vampire endorphins"

I shot turning away from him to pull the covers back

He stepped into the room, placing the blanket on the bottom of the bed

Before he could say anything I shot him a glare

He stuttered in his step for a second, I held his gaze till he finally shot Fine at me and left

Slamming the door on his way out

I groaned and lay down in the cold bed, I tossed and turned

Until my phone rang

I praised god when I answered to Lissa

We walked about what happened, everything that happened here and what the academy was like

I got the right reaction from her about the Blood whore problem and instantly felt a little better

Thank god someone understands, once the phone was put down I lay back

Watching the sun appear as I finally got to go to sleep

But it was the first time in a while with out Dimitri

And I felt empty as sleep crashed over me

* * *

**just to let you know the chapter's might be a little shorter because am busyer and carnt seam to strech them out**

**And if your reading Till the last drop of blood, next chapter should be up late 2morrow **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**REVIEW please xx**


	5. First Day

**Hay**

**I have missed the internet sooo much**

**Ok, since it's been a while I now have a new policy for this story: I might take 3 to 4 days updating BUT when I do it will be 3 chapter at once **

**This is because well I have 3 peoples points of view **

**So enjoy **

**xoxo **

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I shifted under the heavy covers

I opened my eyes and looked to my right,

All the covers were placed over me, Christian must already be at his first class

I shifted letting the covers fall of me as I climbed out of bed

I yawned and stretched, pulling my bed head up in to a lose pony

Stepping over some shoes I found Christian's timetable on the desk

His first class started half an hour ago

I smiled, grabbing my cloths and hopped into the shower before making my way to his first class

I smiled, Christian had a class at college but this was a proper class

I smiled, sliding into the GYM

Taking a seat in the stands with a few kids, no one noticed me slip in

I couldn't take my eyes of the scene in front of me

On the main floor stood Christian, his stance was defensive but his face showed he was having fun

But it was his companion that caught my attention

She stood at 5ft 3, hair of Dirty blond that reached to her mid tight tired up in a pony

While I was taking in her curvy figure she too a move

Wrapping Christian's arm around his back and flipping him to the floor

She straddled his hips and pronounced he was dead

Just like rose, only rose always rips Christian for losing

She stood up pulling him with her, just shows how unsportsman like rose is

I guess

Something twisted in my stomached as I watched the two of them interact

But my inner thoughts were interrupted before I could figure out what it meant

Christian noticed me and came up to give me a hug

"Hay babe" He said placing a light kiss against my lips

I smiled and leaned into his shoulder, his arms holding me tightly against him

"Oh, Lissa this is Kaiya" He said pulling away and gesturing to the girl he had just been fighting with

"Hay" I said holding out my hand, I smiled

Taking in her lightly freckled button nose and grey eyes along with her ear rings (seven in each ear)

"He's a good fighter, you wont need a guardian with this one around" She said, punching Christian on the arm lightly and laughed

"I don't need one anyway" I said, noticing the sharpness in my voice

It must be because she just kicked Christians arse

_But you don't get like that when rose dose _a small voice in the back of my head said

Shut up

I told the voice and turned back to the conversation

"That ok with you?" Christian said, smiling down at me

"Sure" erm... what did I just agree to

"Great, just let me go shower" Kaiya said before stepping of with a group of girls

"Woo, she could have rose running for her money" Christian said watching her walk away

I smiled and walked of to the side, Christian followed

Sitting outside the GYM I tried to pull up some of the conversation that I had missed out

But it wasn't there

"So, where do you want to go for dinner?" Christian asked leaning against the wall watching me

"Any where's fine with me, I need to go to the feeders" I said smiling up at him

"Alright, well am going to the dinning hall" He said placing a kiss on my forehead before walking off

I smiled, climbing from my seat and making my way to the feeders

I said goodbye to Sally my feeder and made my way across the yard, everything felt so calm

I missed being at the Academy, it always felt like home after the accerdent

Plus rose was always there

I felt the dull throb of loss

It hadent even been a week and I already miss her

I sighed pushing open the dinning hall's doors and stepping in

Looking around for Christian

Noticing him in the corner with Kaiya

I frowned slightly, grabbed a coffee and made my way to the table

"Hi" I said sitting down on the other side of Christian

Kaiya said Hi and Christian greeted me with a kiss, before turning around to carry on his conversation

I sat in silence sipping my coffee, soon they pulled me into the conversation

I didn't say much just saying as little as I could and then burrowing deep into my thought

I missed rose, missed school, Adrian, Viktoria and Dimitri

I missed...

The feel of a family

My eyes began to focus again, I could feel the tears in my eyes

Blinking them back I looked up from the table, forcing a smiled

Christian was saying his goodbye to Kaiya

Giving her a hug, the turning back to me

"Come on" He said, placing his arm around my shoulder

As we stepped out of the main dinning room I noticed the sun was peaking through the clouds

Hum, a whole day

And I can't even remember what I did with it

I'm going to have to find something more productive

I placed the key in the door and unlocked our bedroom

Christian carried on talking, he hadn't even noticed I hadn't payed any attention

I sighed

I changed into a light T shirt and climbed into bed

Pulling my hair up, I turned over

The covers were cold against my skin, the bed shifted as Christian slipped in beside me

I wanted to shifted back into his warm arms

Only I couldn't

He moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around me

I didn't react just stayed still

His lips moved to my ear

"Hay" he whispered in a husky voice

"Hi" I whispered back, his lips trailed down my neck and shoulder

"Christian, can we not please" I could hear the plea in my own voice

God knows what he heard

"Sure, what's up" He asked pulling me to face him

I looked up, his black hair was in a mess around his face, his eyes shining as he looked down at me

I couldn't help but not the concern that was there

"Nothing, just tired" I said in a small voice

I lay back on my side and pulled the covers over my shoulders and pulled them around me

I don't know how long I lay there looking at the lamp, just tracing the floral patterns on the side

I could feel Christian's constant breath against my neck, he had fallen asleep

I slipped his arm from around me and slid out of bed, making my way to the bathroom

I stepped in front of the mirror

I sighed and looked at my pale skin, glowing green eyes and tucking the lose hair behind my ear

"Rose" I whispered, speaking the rest in my head

_I miss you; I don't know what's going on_

_I thought spending time alone with my and Christian is just what I needed _

_But_

_I miss you, and _

_Well Christian is pre occupied, I no _

_One whole day and I'm already freaking out_

_Is that stupid?_

_Never mind, am not even sure your there_

_Look, I miss you and love you_

_Call me when you're free please _

I stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, I didn't feel tired at all

Turning the T.V on low I sat and watched re runs of True blood till I felt sleep tugging at me

* * *

Hay again

Tell me if you would like recaps of what happend with the POV character when I update ?

REVIEW please xx

xoxo

Sammy

p.s

1 or 3 chapters to night


	6. Cooking Class

**Hay**

**Another one for you **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

VPOV

I woke up, shifting in bed

I sighed, a quiet and empty house

HEVEN

I smiled, jumping out of bed

My foot slipped out from under me, I did a twist and clung to the bed post

I smiled and rushed from my room

I could here Adrian down stairs, sneaking into his room I pulled on one of his tops and made my way downstairs

Sliding down the banisters, I flipped of the end and made a good landing

God if Dimitri had of been here he would be going spear

But then again rose would have joined in

I smiled and followed the smell of bacon

The in the kitchen stood Adrian, lose shorts

And topless

My best kind of morning

"Hay" I said, he looked over his shoulder smiling at me

Hopping on the counter I watched as he cooked

For someone who doesn't eat that much he sure can cook

I smiled and he placed a bowl next to me

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked picking up my food

"I took it was a class in school" He said, eating an apple and drinking some coffee

"Nice" I smiled, finished my food and hopped of the counter

He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine, he pushed against me

Holding me against the sink

I sighed into the kiss, moving my lips with his

Taking in the sweet taste of the apple..

I stopped and pulled away, Adrian opened his eyes and looked at me

I smiled, placing one more kiss upon his lips

"How come you don't taste like vodka and cigarettes?" I asked, placing my hands on the counter behind me

"I don't know, I don't feel the craving anymore. Plus the darkness isn't as strong when am around you" He said, leaning in again and kissing me tenderly

His arms snaked around my sides

I shot up, pushing him away while giggling as he tickled me

We fumbled around, laughing

I looked up, his smiling face above mine

He kissed me again

"I'm going for a shower" He said stepping away

I watched him leave, my eyes trailing along his body

I couldn't stop my mind from thinking "Why haven't I slept with that yet?"

But I still needed to make sure I wasn't a rebound, and that I was ready

I sighed, climbing back onto the counter

UN till I noticed the clean washing basket

On top lay a pair of Dimitri's socks

Now I know there his because he had the biggest feet ever

I smiled, hopping of the counter

I rummaged through the basket

Grabbing a pair of short shorts and the socks

I pulled of my PJ pants, on with the shorts and socks

I slid across the hall, Adrian's T-shirt reaching mid thigh

I crept into Rose's study and picked up her mega sunglasses

As I stepped out I noticed the floor length mirror

Perfect

I smiled, grabbing my brush and the tuner

I flipped on the T.V

MUSIC!

I hopped on the couch and started dancing like the people on the T.V

Sliding around the room and singing

I started to feel tired again, but it was so much fun

If you get the house alone do it

I smiled and began to do air guitar

A ruff laugh came from behind me

I smiled, turned and slid across the floor on my knees while playing Air guitar

"Hay" I said out of breath, looking up at Adrian

"Hay" He laughed at me, helping me up

"So batman what's the plan for today" I said, kissing him once then turning around and flopping on the couch to turn the sound down

"I need to go into the office, need to arrange a new night" He said flopping down next to me

I had to cling on so I didn't fall of the couch

"Want to come?" He whispered in my ear

"Ok, so my choices are 1) lay on couch and watch reality T.V 2) go to a night club and dance, hum.."

I hopped of the couch and rushed the stairs, I could here Adrian laughing behind me

I showered and pulled on a dress

Small amount of make up and I was good

I smiled and hopped down the stairs

"Perfect" Adrian swept me up in his arms and kissed me

God I love Dimitri being away, I get kissed a hell of a lot more

I smiled and skipped out the door towards Adrian's car

"I should not let you out like that" He said while climbing into the driver's seat

"Why?" I said, tuning in the radio station

"Because your to hot" He said, I laughed punching him playfully on the arm

"Stop being cheesy" I smiled and turned up the volume of the radio

I sang all the way there, Adrian joining in on the odd song

I smiled as I walked past the queue that was down the road

It is great knows that this many people are coming to a place named after me

Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist and steered me into the club

He left a lingering kiss against my lips and we split of

He had work to do

I had partying

I worked my way through the crowd, making It to the middle of the dance floor

I swayed to the beat, I felt the heat from everyone around me

I sang along and swayed, until something caught my eye

I manovered myself through the crowd and towards the office

Knocking once I stepped in

In the room sat the main people who work here

"Hay" I said looking at Adrian sitting at the head table

"Hi" He smiled and gestured to the couch

"I have an Idea" I said taking to stand at the side

"Shoot" Adrian said, giving me his undivided attention

"Well, I noticed the lack of women down stairs. Jessica from school owns a hairdressers, what if we offer free pamper day it gets's us both customers. All so instead of a foam night Rain" I said leaning on the side

"I love the Hair Idea, but Rain?" Adrian asked looking slightly confused, and amused

God, he's sexy and mine

"When we bought this place it had one of them moving roofs since it used to be and observatory, what if we sectioned of the electrical stuff to the VIP room and set up sprinklers, having the roof open" I said

Adrian smiled then

"Perfect and it stands out, what day?" He asked

"Saturday's to start with to get sound around, the hairdresser will be Thursday" I said

He nodded and wrought it down

"Done" He said, as a way to dismiss everyone

The all stood and left

"You know" He said climbing up and walking towards me

"We've sat here for an hour trying to come up with something, and you get it in one" He stood in front of me

Hands either side of my head

"It's hot when you dance, always nice to have smoothing cool you down" I said back, moving forward

Keeping my lips just out of reach

He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine

"Let's go home" He said pulling me into a hug

I hugged him back, trying to stop myself from grinning

He wanted me all to himself

We left the club and drove home

We sat in silence all the way there, me texting while Adrian drove

Once we pulled up outside we sat in the car for a moment

As my hand reached for the handle Adrian's reached for my arm

"Can I ask you something" He said, looking over I couldn't pull my eye's away from his

"Anything" I replied, waiting to here what it was

"Stay out the kitchen please" His tone was soft and loving

I smiled, pressing my lips against his in answer

His face lit up as we both climbed out of the car and walked up the front steps

Once inside Adrian left me and made his way to the kitchen

I smiled watching his arse as he went

Now, there's just me a massive house and...

Well, that's it since I can't go into the kitchen

I smiled, taking the stairs two at a time

Filling Rose's mega bath and slipping in

Letting the water a bubble's loosen me up

A hour latter I climbed out, bath robe and body butter

I pulled on my silk PJ's and made my way down stairs

My hair was braided and all I could smell was coco (the body butter)

Adrian was still in the kitchen, and I kept my promise

I hopped onto the couch; blanket wrapped around me and settled in to watch T.V

I was half way through episode 6 of Pretty little liars before burning hit my nose

Shooting up I rushed to the kitchen, the room had filled with smoke and not the good kind

If there is any

I shot around, opening the windows and looking for a flame

When I found none I rushed to the over, turning it of and opening the door

Letting the last of the smoke out

"VIKTORIA" Adrian shouted from somewhere to my left

I shot from where I was and towards Adrian

He stood in the doorway, I barrelled into him knocking the pair of us out into the garden

"For got something" I said rolling of him and catching my breath

"Sorry" He said, he looked disappointed

"I got you these" He said holding up some bent flowers

I burst out laughing, causing me to double over

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up once I had caught my breath

"I wanted to do something special" He replied, sitting up and looking at me

"Isn't expensive meals and presents your thing" I asked

"That's what I normally do, when I just want something. Vik I really like you and well, your different from most girls I didn't think a expensive meal would impress you" He said, his eyes never leaving mine

I smiled, leaning in to kiss him

"Adrian, you don't have to do anything. I don't need impressing, I like sitting watching crap T.V with you, or going to the club the normal stuff make's me happy because you do it with me" I said resting my head against his

He smiled, kissing me again before standing up

"Better go get rid of the smell of smoke" He said helping me up of the floor

We walked back, checking every room

All I could smell was smoke, and it was getting on my chest

"Come on" I said to Adrian, pulling him out the front door

We had opened every window and door

All we had to do was waiting for the smoke to waft out

Thank god we have loads of fans

Rushing in I grabbed a blanket and the phone

Sitting down, we snuggled up on the blanket looking at the stars above

"What's the phone for?" Adrian asked as I began to dial

"Food, since the kitchen is unusable now. Hope you have your wallet on you" I said

We ordered, Pizza, Garlic bread, Ice cream and soda

Fifteen minuets later our order arrived

Settling down we ate and watched the sky brighten and the sun being to rise

"I thought you could cook" I said after finishing the last of the Ice cream

"I said I took a cooking class, not that I passed"

I laughed and lay back down, snuggling into his shoulder

The sky was a baby blue and sleep washed over me

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**2 of 3 **


	7. Cows

**Hay **

**last chapter of 2night**

**ON THIS STORY !**

**Hope you like this one, I'm having fun doing this one **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

The cold side of the bed pressed against my back as I shifted in my sleep

I woke up, my head swimming

My first thought was "Where's Dimitri"

But last night's event's came into my head, anger washed over me

But was smothered by the feeling of loneliness, Lissa dragged me into her head last night

I could feel the dull throb where she had left her message, and suddenly I missed her more

I just wanted to get out of this Sexist town and curl up with Lissa and Viktoria and watch a film

But most of all I wanted things to be ok with me and Dimitri

But no way was I letting him get away with last night

I sighed, sitting up in bed and climbed out

The door was open slightly, indicating Dimitri checked on me before going to sleep

See that's the sort of thing he does, and that's why I can't get in a mood with him

I opened the door a quietly as I could and moved into the living room

There on the couch lay one of the funniest sight's I've ever seen

Dimitri's legs lay of the edge of the couch, bent at the knee

He head lolled of the other side why his arms were spread out, a low snore came from his open mouth as his right arm clung to the tiny blanket

I wanted to go over and kiss him, but

NO

Not after last night, I moved to the kitchen putting on the kettle and getting a cup out

While it boiled and put some bread in the toaster

I leaned on the side and watched Dimitri sleep

Once everything was done, I place some toast on the coffee table along with a cup

Walking back into the bedroom I placed my things down and slammed the door, making sure Dimitri new what I had left for him on the table

Quickly eating my toast and drinking my coffee, I climbed in the shower

Braided my hair back and pulled on some heavy duty cloths before going out to face Dimitri

Before I left the bedroom I fixed some clips into my hair holding my fridge back

As I turned to leave Dimitri stood in the doorway, leaning his sexy body against the door frame watching me

"I'm sorry Roza, last night I... shouldn't have said those things, I just slipped back into.."

"Dimitri save it ok, last night was horrible and I can't be arsed trying to sort it out now. Right now were going out side, sniffing around like dogs and trying to get rid of these rabid Strgoi so I can go home" I said, looking him right in the eyes

He nodded, moving forward I side stepped him to get out the room

But not before he grabbed me and pulled me into a fierce kiss

"Your mine, I will do anything for you" He said as he pulled back, whispering in my ear

I carried on walking into the living room, I'll admit I kissed him back

I don't think there's anyway I can't

I sighed, flopping on the couch and checking my phone

A text from Viktoria telling me her new club night she set up, along with Adrian's bad cooking

One smiled today at least

The sound of the shower turned of so I moved over to grab a pair of wellys, last night I woke to the sound of rain

Did I say I hate rain

God, this trip is so not fun

Just as I was tucking part of my sock that was sticking out of my shoe Dimitri stepped out all ready to go

His sent hit me as he pulled on his duster and shoes

God, why does he have to effect me so much

As he was finishing up I grabbed my phone, texting Lissa saying I got her message and that I would hurry

It's strange I could sense jealousy in her head

Dimitri opened the door for me, which I took and made my way out into the late evening air

We got up early so we could move around trying to find a scent before night fell

The sun was our, ever so slightly

I pulled the last of my darkness up and focused it on my sense of smell

I was becoming way more in control of it

Which is great

My nose was assaulted with the smell of farms and mud

Along with forest, it was crazy

But there was something else in the air, something that left a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach

I moved following, I could hear Dimitri's feet behind me

He stayed quiet as I followed the strange smell, closing my eyes I used my ears and nose

God I really was starting to feel like a dog

My feet squelched, but I kept following

At lest the welly's will keep the mud out

My feet were becoming harder to lift the further I walked, out of frustration I opened my eyes and looked around

I was walked us into the middle of a field,

With Cows

I groaned as one walked up to me, once it caught a whiff of me it shot of

God have you ever seen a cow run?

It's awesome

I watched as it ran away, sighing I turned to look at Dimitri

"Do you smell it?" I asked, looking around

The darkness had ebbed away as I kept walking, Lissa needs to do more Spirit am really going to need the Darkness

It's great the one thing I used to hate I was now becoming reliant on

"Slightly" He said, looking around

"Want to follow?" He asked, looking the way in which the cows had just ran of to

"No, At night would be best" I sighed, I wanted to go home

"Ok" He said turning around

I watched him take a few steps, a thumping sounded around

I stayed perfectly still

What the fuck was it

The sound becoming louder

Turning around I noticed just in time the herd of cows galloping towards me

I shot from were I stood

Losing a shoe in the process and ran, I passed Dimitri

He looked behind, noticing the cows and ran with me

Never going a head, my other welly was gone before we even reached the fence

My feet squelched in the mud

This caused me to one handledly jump over the fence

only to fall flat on my face

Dimitri lifted me from the ground and to my feet

I spat mud out of my mouth and wiped it from my face

I shook of, mud clung to the whole of my front

"Great" I growled

"Come on" Dimitri said, gripping my arm and helping me to the road

We walked in silence, the only sound was my sock slapping against the road as I walked

The cottage came into view and I couldn't help but smiled, this small little house was now my sanctuary

Night hadn't fallen yet, Once the front door was closed I stripped right there in the doorway little thing

I could feel Dimitri watching me; he didn't say anything or make it obvious

Since he knew I was still in a mood

Once all my muddy cloth were of I made my way to the shower

Scrubbing everything, getting the last of the mud off

My body began to shiver as the water ran cold, I forced myself to stay in to get the last of the mud out of my hair

Stepping out I felt cold air gush into the room

Drying off as fast as I could, then pulling on three layer of clothing

Again a braid in my hair, Dimitri was sitting on the couch

Looking all lovely and warm

I sighed, giving up

Walking over I climbed into his lap and curled up trying to warm up

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer as his lips pressed against my forehead

I sighed, my eyes closing and tiredness pulling me in

A shift in my seating woke me up

"Sorry, just going to change" Dimitri said lifting me from his arms and placing me on the couch

I snuggled in, turning over and looking out at the night sky

A flash of white passed across the window

I sat up, my eye's focusing

Trying to see, a whimper and then a whisper pulled me from my seat

I couldn't make out the words, but something was there

And that sickly smell was there

I climbed up, I couldn't think of a way of getting Dimitri with out scaring it way

This wasn't your every day Strgoi, it's eye's shone silver

I knocked over as many things as I could

I could make out some features, but not enough

I heard the door creep open, I moved than shooting out the front door

I could sense Dimitri behind me, that sense was over powered by a sickly sweet taste

I moved, nothing around me looked like what I had seen in the window

All I could sense was the whisper, urging me to follow

To help, moving forward I began the chase

* * *

**Soo... What do you think of the new Strgoi ? what do you think it is with them hay hay ?**

**Review and tell me you idea's **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Next chapter of Till the Last Drop Of Blood up now xx**


	8. David

**Hay**

**Next chapter for you**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I woke up again to an empty bed

I sighed and looked around the room, there on the mirror was a note

I climbed out of bed and walked towards it

Just like yesterday

I sighed, working again

I walked into the bathroom, climbed into the shower and got dressed

We've only been here a few days and I'm beginning to miss Christian more than Rose

I stepped out into the dark night, Kid's were moving around talking and laughing

Every guardian I passed nodded at me with a smiled

I made my way to the gym, only to find Christian fighting with Kaiya again

I sighed and left, I didn't want to watch her pin him to the floor again

Or listen to them barge about each other

My phone beeped

"Jealous" It said, rose was constantly texting me that one word

But It's not true...I...I just don't want to intrude

The door behind me opened, I moved fast down the side of the building

I heard Christian laughing and coming my way

I moved as fast as my skinny little legs would carry me, I darted into the first building I could find

I stood with my back against the door trying to catch my breath

I kept my eyes closed, I waited for Christian's laughter to pass

I stood in silence for a minuet, We haven't talked properly in since we got here

And... I've been avoiding him in truth

But... he hadn't noticed

I took in deep shaky breaths

"Are you ok?" Came a very small voice

I opened my eyes and took in the little boy in front of me

It was tiny, about 4 with black hair and blue eyes

"I'm fine, thank you" I smiled and kneeled before him

"Do you happen to know where I am?" I asked looking around the brightly coloured room

"You're in the nursery, it's nap time" He said hugging his teddy closer to him

"Aren't you tired?" I asked

"I can't sleep, I keep seeing shadows" He said pulling the teddy closer to himself

"I used to see shadows, do you want to know what I did?" I asked

His big blue eyes looked up at me

"I used to hum to myself" I whispered to him

"Really?" He asked

"It always works, trust me" I smiled

"Come on" I grabbed his tiny little hand and let him lead me towards the play room

I stepped in to see loads of little kids sleeping on the floor

He crawled back into his sleeping bag and looked back at me

"Will you come see me tomorrow?" He asked, his big blue eyes pleading with me

"Of course" I smiled

I stepped out the room, hearing his little voice hum himself to sleep

"You should stay and play with him" I looked over to the desk

The sat a elderly Mori with bright eyes

"Your the first person he's talked to since he got here" She said

"Really?" I asked walking over to her

"He always wakes up shaking, whimpering about shadows. We've tried everything to get rid of his nightmares" She said sipping her tea

"I used to get them all the time, my best friend rose helped me with them when we were little" I smiled, in truth I didn't see the shadows anymore

Rose saw them

After the accident

"Hold on a second" I said excitedly

I rushed back into the room and used spirit to see his aura

There it was, glistening with gold

I smiled

"He's a spirit user" I said to the teacher

"Ah, I herd about that" She smiled softly at me, I could tell that she didn't really believe in it but she was willing to

"I could help with him if you like, I would have loved to have someone help me with that when I was younger" She smiled and just nodded

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips, I went through my bag

There, I pulled out a plain silver ring, bending it to make it smaller

I pulled spirit forward, forcing it into the ring

It took twenty minuets to get it up to the standard that I wanted

"Could you try this on please?" I asked, passing the ring to the Mori

"Sure lovely" She placed the ring on, instantly I noticed the difference in her

"Thanks you" I said as she passed me the ring back

"There awake" She said, moving into the nursery

I stayed behind her, waving at my little Mori

He came back over to me smiling

"What's your name" I asked

"David" He replied, he still hugged his little teddy

"Well, David would you like me to stay for a little while?" He nodded and pulled me over to the building blocks

"These are my bestest" He said

I looked over at the Mori and she just nodded and smiled at me

I sat, talking with him while building a castle

"Time to go" The teacher said

"David, could you wear this please it will help with the shadows" I smiled at him while handing the ring over

"Thank you" He smiled and ran off after the other kids as they got took to there rooms

"You did great with him today" I smiled and started to help clean up

"He's a great kid"

"My names Sue, and yours?" She asked while piling some books

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Lissa" I smiled and shook his hand

"Well, Lissa I would be delighted for you to come back tomorrow" She said

I noticed the strain as she bent to pick up a block

"Let me do this, you go make some tea" She smiled and walked to the little kitchen

I cleaned up all the toys while talking about spirit and what I've been doing to help

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled and closed the door behind me

As I stepped out I was hit by the sun, I flinched slightly but walked back to my room

I hadn't noticed that the whole day had gone by,

I couldn't help but smile, I've found another Spirit user and can help him since he's so young

I stepped into my room to see Christian pacing

"Lissa" He shot when he noticed me walk in

"Hi" I said slightly taken back

"Where have you been?" He asked, walking up to me and hugging me

"I've been at the nu-"

"Princess" Came from the doorway

I pulled back and turned around to talk to Tracy

"There is a problem at the west building will you come and see it please" I smiled and pulled myself from Christian arms

"Of course" As we stepped out, Christian was right behind me

We walked to the west side, three more Guardians joined us

My fear began to rise as we got closer to the border

I gasped at what I saw

There just on the other side of the ward stood 50 or more Strgoi

They... I can't describe the way they were trying to get in

I took a step forward, Christian was right there next to me

I smiled and focused on there darkness

Have you ever held to many wires or something and you feel like your about to drop them?

That's what it was like, I was grasping trying to keep hold of them all

I forced everything I had at them, pulling and pushing them away

They flinched back, the light becoming brighter, I felt a crunching noise and my body hit the ground

I whimpered in shock and pain, my sight got fuzzier and fuzzier until it was gone

All I could feel was the cold wet grass against my face

* * *

**REVIEW !**


	9. Silk Boxies

**Hehe I loved righting this chapter**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

VPOV

I shifted under the covers

Sighing I climbed out of bed, rubbing my eyes while trying to see properly

I gripped my house coat and shuffled out the room

I couldn't hear any other noise in the house, so instead of going back into my room for a shower I made my way down stairs

As I passed Adrian's room I noticed that it was empty and the bed was made

I sighed, stepping into the kitchen my eyes caught on a A3 peace of paper

On it, in the middle was a little note

_Morning_

_I had to go into town to get something sorted out_

_I should be back later, could you go into work we have a new body guard on the door he needs showing around_

_Love_

_A_

I smiled, A house to myself

I skipped up the stairs and filled the bath

I slipped under the bubbles and relaxed

I lost track of time, soon I jumped out

Pulled on a knickers and bra set and slide down the banister and sat in the front room

I sat and moisturised and done my nails, eyebrows,

I lay back, feet in the air and headphones in

I looked around and out the door

No-one

Smiling I turned my IPod up and singing at the top of my lungs

I shuffled into the kitchen, moving slowly waiting for my nails to dry

I couldn't get dressed I was scared that I would mess up my nails

I pulled the cork out of a bottle of red wine and sipped it while dancing around the down stairs

"I SAID THE BAD BOYS ARE ALWAYS SPINNING MY MIND" I screamed while twirling around

On my second spin I noticed Adrian in the doorway watching me

I chocked on my wine and slipped my head phones out

"Hay" He smiled, I watched as his eyes travelled down my body

I began to become slightly shy standing in front of him with hardly anything on

I felt my cheeks heat up as he began to laugh

He stepped forward and kissed my forehead

"Hay" I whispered as Adrian pulled me up to his lips

His lips were warm and soft as they moved over mine

He pulled away allowing me to breath

"Had a good day" He smiled, his lips inches from mine as his arm was around my waist

Holding me to him

I smiled broadly

"Great" I said pulling back

"Go get dressed, were going to the club" He smiled

I pulled away and rushed up the stairs, I wasn't in the mood to go dancing so I pulled on some hugging jeans and a wrap top with my sex boots

I clipped my hair back and finally made my way down stairs

"Ready" I asked, he smiled at me as I made my way towards the door

He moved up behind me and hugging me tightly while pressing soft kisses against my neck

"What do you want to do tonight" My breathing hitched not sure what to say

"I was thinking, the last of you wine and a movie?" He asked spinning me around so I could face him

"What do you think" He said, continuing to kiss my neck and jaw moving slowly towards my lips

"Sound amazing" I breathed out looking into his eyes

"Good, lets get this sorted then" He said, taking my hand and walking us to the car

As he drove towards the club, he held onto my hand while he drove

Moving his thumb over the back of my hand

I climbed out when we reached the club

It's closed while the renovations are being done

So there was no queue outside, we stepped inside as people moved around

"I've got some paper work could you handle the new body guard?" He asked, pressing his lips to my hand

"Course" I said, smiling at his romantic gesture

I walked over to Eddie sitting at the bar

"Hay" I smiled at him, he was Adrian's guardian but he spends most of his time at the club

"You ok?" He asked smiling at me

"Am great, you seen the new body guard?" I asked he nodded in the direction of the guy in the corner

I smiled and walked away, Eddie had taken up a new charge when Lissa got her new Ward

I think he's fallen for her

I smiled as I stepped up to the new guy

"Hay I'm Viktoria the co owner here to show you your way around" I said in a tour guide voice

"Seth" He said with a smiled

So on we went, showing him everything including all the rubbish spots

We ended up behind the bar

"So this is the way all the drug dealers try to run out of" I smiled turning around

"Really?" He asked his eye brow raised

I noticed his brown eyes and well sculptured face along with his bulging muscles

Now he would be hot if his arm wasn't bigger than me

"Nah, our security's to tight" I smiled and slipped past him, only his hand went to my waist

"Thanks for the help" He said, his face inches from mine

I felt the slight pressure on my hip

I pulled away, hay I might not want to be a guardian but I still have the strength

Before I could move he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine

I pushed him off, unfortunately I slipped and toppled over a table

"HAY" Eddie shouted from the other side of the bar, as I climbed up of the dirty floor I noticed Adrian rush in, take one look at me and swing at Seth

I heard a crack and jumped up as fast as I could, not sure who the crack came from

"Shit" Eddie said jumping in, shoving Seth away and Adrian the other way

"What the fuck!" Seth shouted holding his nose

"Dude you just kissed his girlfriend" Eddie said

"She hit on me!" Oh no he didn't

"You-"

"I was watching man, you kissed her" Eddie shot, I could see him getting angry

"Sorry I kissed the bosses bit on the side then" Seth shot, I climbed over the table and before anyone could stop me and kicked him so hard in the balls

"Well this bit on the side just cost you your job, and any other you could have though of having" I shot before stomping out the room and to the office

I paced the room trying to calm down, minuets later Adrian walked in

Holding an Ice pack to his hand

"I didn't know, sorry" He said closing the door

"It's not your fault" I walked and kissed him lightly

"Lets get you home" I said and walked back out

I ended up driving, the crack I herd was Adrian's knuckle

We sat in silence as I drove, we got home and I took him straight to the kitchen

I leaned over him, looking at his hand

I moved it delicately while making sure it was in the right place, wrapping two of his fingers together to make sure he didn't move it to much

"Dose it hurt?" I asked looking up at him

He lifted his other hand and lifted my from in front of my face

I couldn't help the fact that my breathing picked up, I looked into his eyes watching as he moved closer and closer

Finally pressing his lips gently to mine

I moved in, capturing his lips making the kiss more passionate

I rapped my arms around his neck as his hands moved to my hips

I felt him flinch back slightly as his hand touch the small of my back

I pulled back and kissed his nose

"Go sit down and I'll bring the wine" He frowned and kissed me before leaving me to the kitchen

I got the wine and two glasses and moved into the living room

I stepped in to see Adrian on the floor with a blanket

"Hay" I said laying down across his lap

He took a glass and pressed play

We watched the film and finished the wine

He rubbed his hand against my nee as the film began to end

I sat up, taking a deep breath and leaned in to kiss him

He responded instantly, I depend the kiss and stood up

He looked at me in though

"Vik" He said

"I want some company tonight" I said, walking backwards taking Adrian with me

We walked upstairs, I could feel my heart beating out of my chest and it was hard to control my breathing

I stepped into my bedroom, Adrian inches behind me

He spun me around, kissing me lightly

I moved my hands to undo his shirt, he didn't stop me as I slid it of his shoulders

I pulled back and pulled my top up

Adrian watched me change

I stopped my hands from shaking as I moved my hands back to undo my bra

Adrian stopped me then, pulling me towards him while kissing me

He pushed me back, laying me on the bed

He pulled back as I shifted to my side of the bed as he took his pants of

You know, a normal girl would be really interested in his 'size' me I couldn't get over the fact that my boyfriend was wearing silk boxies

SILK

He climbed into the bed next to me, pulling the covers down and pulling me under with him

He kissed my head and hugged me and closed his eyes

I lay still for a few seconds before hugging him back

He felt so warm, I heard his breathing steady and his heart beat

I couldn't help but count the beats till I felt my eyes closing and my own breath slow

* * *

**REVIEW !**

**please xx**


	10. How could I

**Last chapter of tonight**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I rolled over, the covers itching at my side

I'm not a snob but god these covers were hell

I sat up and groaned

I looked over to see If I had woken Dimitri up, only he wasn't there

I climbed out of bed, the bathroom empty and the living room

I sighed and looked out the window, it was night

Great,

I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a lose top along with my now clean wellys

Leaving the door on a latch and an annoyed note for Dimitri if he came back

Where the hell could he be

Well, he can't be that hard to find he's 6ft 7 and Russian

Last time I checked there's not a lot of them

In truth he's the only one, and mine

I smiled as I trudged down the dark, the whimpers started again

I looked around , they eyes stood out

"Yay, I can go home" I whispered as I followed the eyes and pulled out my stake

My wellys squelched as I followed

He spun around, I wasn't to sure what to do

No, ok I get I needed to kill him

But DAM, his eyes shone in the moon

He's pants hung low on his hips, his skin was so pale

I walked closer, stepping slowly not able to take my eyes from his

My stomach was screaming at me to swing to step back

But everything else was begging me to touch him, to just

Be with him

I watched as his eyes lit up as I stepped closer

His cold hand pressed against the small of my back, pulling me closer

Now my head was screaming at me to get out

But I was so close, inches away

His cold lips pressed against mine, moving slowly drawing me in

My heart began to pound as my body melted into his

His lips moved down my jaw, to the spot below my ear and towards my neck

I moaned out at the feel of his lips moving along me

'Dimitri' I moaned as his hand pulled ruffly at my hips, pulling me closer to me

A growl rippled from behind me and my shoulder was ripped around

I looked up, my eyes clearing

I took in the site of Dimitri staking the silver Strigo

I screamed out for a second before falling to the floor

"Rose" Dimitri said looking down at me

My breathing was out of control, everything was coming back to me

"The prick" I groaned, shaking my head and trying to get rind of the compulsion

Dimitri lifted me up of the floor

I brushed myself up and looked down at the dead guy

"What happened?" Dimitri said, his voice was tight

But then again he just caught me kissing a dead...

EEEEEWWWW

"He used compulsion on me, it was like when Adrian did it" I sighed and refrained from going to kiss him

I held my head and groaned

"Lets get back" Dimitri said, his voice still tight

We stepped back into the cottage and Dimitri left to get a shower, I closed all the curtains and stood in the middle of the kitchen

How could I? Why didn't I pull away

I love Dimitri

OMG, I just cheated on him

But it was against my will

But he saw it, he wont believe me

I shuddered and climbed into bed, pulling on some new sweats and a long top aswell

I shivered remembering his lips on me

But, I wanted it to be Dimitri

I felt the bed shift and pretended to be asleep

I felt Dimitri's arm wrap around me and kiss the back of my head

I stayed perfectly still, I felt so tense

I lay there, listening to his breathing till it slowed and I was sure he was asleep

Before I finally fell into an uneasy sleep

_My breathing was fast,_

_My heart was crazy, and a moan left my lips as his pressed along my neck down to my breast _

_His teeth pulled at my nipple while his hands drifted lower_

_I sighed out, moaning at the feel of his cold hands on me _

_Cold?_

_I shifted, the cold intensified and the pleasure became more_

_I pushed up, looking down_

_The smiled slipped from my lips as I looked into silver eyes instead of the warm brown ones I was used to _

_I jumped back, my whole body exposed _

_Blood dripped down my chest and the monster in front of me smiled, my blood dripping down his lips_

_The door burst open, there stood Dimitri_

_His hair hanging sexily around his face as his eyes were ablaze_

_He looked at the monster before me and then at me _

_His face went from anger to disgust_

_He...He looked at me like that_

_He walked back out the room, turning around and not once looking at me _

_I breathed in, my breathing catching as a sob appeared _

_I jumped out the bed, running after him_

_My legs moved slowly, not letting me move fast enough_

_Dimitri turned around when he could hear me behind him_

_His expression was so cold, and hateful_

"_Bloodwhore" He whispered, spitting the word at me _

_Another sob caught in my chest _

_He faded but my breathing was fast_

I blinked a few times, something warm and wet was running down my cheeks

I sat up, wiping my hand across my face

I looked over at Dimitri, he was on the other side of the bed breathing deeply

I climbed out and moved to the bathroom

I lifted my shirt, making sure the bite mark wasn't there

My eyes were red and there were trails of tears down my cheeks

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down my speeding heart

I washed my face and grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch

I sat there my knees up in my chest, and watched the light in the curtains fade

Night was coming back around, I heard Dimitri shift in the bed

I climbed of the couch and rushed back to the bed

Curling up and pretending to be asleep

"Morning" He said, leaning forward and kissing me

"Hay" I said, my voice was croaked as he looked down at me

There was no disappointment no anger

No hatred

But... it would come

* * *

**REVIEW**


	11. What have I done

**Hay**

**Really like righting Lissa at the min :D**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I shifted under the covers, my mind groggy and a pain shooting through my skull

Turning over I noticed Christian sitting in a chair close to me

I smiled, sitting up

Tracy shot from the door, making sure I am ok

"I'm good" I said, Christian woke up then

He watched me through worried eyes

"I was so scared Lissa, I had no idea what was happening. Well that was until I got an angry call from Rose" He leaned on the bed, rabbiting on about everything

It seam's since I haven't been using magic as much and rose sucking up all the darkness

Me using spirit overloaded me with darkness forcing me to pass out

I sighed listening to Christian

I leaned over the bed, pressing a light kiss upon his lips

"I'm ok" I whispered, looking him in the eyes

He smiled then, he knows I'm ok

"Christian, they really need you down the gym. Sophia set the stage on fire" Tracy said walking back in

He sighed looking at me

"Go" I said climbing out of bed

He smiled, kissing me lightly

I nodded to Tracy, who then sat down on the couch and watched True beauty while I got showered and dressed

Once all that was done I made my way to the feeders

I sat at the dinning table, picking at my food while Tracy ate all his

"Missing rose?" He asked, finishing his coffee

"Like crazy, it's strange" I sighed, getting some comfort out of Tracy

"I no I'm not rose, but I will protect you over anything" I smiled then

"I no Tracy, but sometimes I just miss rose. Her crazy ideas and her craziness, I can't wait till I get to leave here" I sighed, cradling my own coffee

"Princess, if you don't mind me saying you don't have to stay here you job is done"

"I no, but Christian is here we came to do this together. But at least I have Dave" I smiled thinking of the little kid

"Who?" Tracy leaned forward interested in what I had to say

"He's tiny around age 4 and a spirit user, like a very strong one. I'm helping him fit in since he doesn't have his own rose to kick everyone else's arse" Tracy smiled

"Well, I'll see you later" I said standing up and striding to the door

Tracy stayed behind, he knew I was going right to the nursery so he didn't need to follow me

When I got inside I walked right into story time by accident

I ended up sitting with Sue acting out the parts, I couldn't help but grin as all the kids laughed and joined in

After it was break, which Dave chose to stay in with me

We sat in the book corner; I showed him some of my favourite books from when I was his age

We talked about how he was sleeping; he seamed a lot happier with the ring on

I was going to get him some more things to help with the darkness

Soon it was nap time, giving me and sue time to chat

"So I heard about what happened the day before yesterday" She said, while putting away the toys

"It was very brave of you, to face them" She smiled up at me as I handed her a coffee and finished putting the toys away

"I learnt that our lives might be in danger because of our blood, but that's not the point if I can help our community as a whole, Mori and Dhampir then I will" I smiled

We continued to talk about other random things, mainly about how David was doing in school

Once break was over I asked to take Dave on a walk

Sue agreed, and off we went

He showed me around the school, telling me all his favourite places

I smiled all the way, joining in and messing around

Only out the corner of my eye I saw Kaiya hug Christian

I stopped then, turning to watch them

They couldn't see me, but I felt my anger spike

I focused on Kaiya, using everything I had

I felt her there, forcing my presents on her

"Kiss him" I whispered, never taking my eyes of the back of her

Just then she leaned in, inches from kissing Christian

Only he pushed her away

"Erm Kaiya, I love Lissa. You're my student, this wouldn't be right" Christian said looking slightly uncomfortable

I smiled to myself and carried on my little walk with David

In my head I talked to rose

_See, not jealous nothing to be jealous about_

I skipped back to the nursery, David giggling as I scooped him up in my arms and ran into the building

We got there just before the end of the day, everyone was lined up

Ready to go back to there room

I helped David into his coat, lining him up

As sue came around he asked her if I could walk him back, to which she replied

"You have to go back with the others, and the princess must be very busy"

What happened next shocked me to the core; David looked into Sue's eyes

I could see the cogs working, like he was trying to use compulsion

"Lissa can walk me back" He whispered, his voice taking the same tone mine did

"Of course" Sue said, pushing us towards the door

I stood in shock for a second

OMG, what had I done

"David, you can't do that to people it's not nice" I said, kneeling down next to him

"Why, you did it" He said, his big blue eyes looking up at me

"And what I did was very wrong, promise you wont do it again?" I asked

He nodded, looking slightly confused

I breather out, not realizing I had been holding it

Walking him back my head was spinning

I was supposed to be the good influence

Rose was the bad one, not me

I walked into the room, my head reeling at what I had just seen David do

Well more at what I had shown him

How the hell had he done it

"You ok? Tracy asked from the couch

"Umhum" I hummed walking into the bathroom to get into my PJ's

I curled up on the couch with Tracy watching some reality T.V show

All I could think about was David's cute little face

It was so hard to tell him what to do, he is so adorable

I sighed and got engrossed in the T.V show

* * *

**REVIEW !**

**please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Friends rules**


	12. I'm Ready

**Hay**

**Hehe, had so much fun with this one :D**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

VPOV

This is it

I climbed out of bed

Adrian was out, I sent him on a wild goose chase

Looking for some form of egg, I laughed to myself

I walked into the kitchen, in my work cloths

These consist of shorts and a vest top and my panda bear slippers

Washing my hands I started cooking our tea, I was home making a lasagne

First I made the bolognaise, then hand making the pasta

In one of them way cool roller thingy's

Once I had my layer of pasta laid out

The sauce cooking I went around the house, setting up the dinner table

Getting Lissa's berry scented candles

After the table was set I recovered the bed, midnight blue covers

I then called Adrian to make sure he was still ages away

He was still hunting, that gives me around 2 hours

I smiled, filling the bath using yogurt and passion fruit bubble bath

Finished it all of with matching body scrub, shampoo and conditioner

I lay in the bath, soaking up the water

I no he loves me, he has for a while

I no that, the main reason I haven't done it with him yet is well...

This is Adrian, lady's man

He's very experienced, and well I'm not

At all, I got lost in his kisses

I don't want to be rubbish and him to leave me

See, it's time's like these when I need rose here

Her crazy comments would be heaven right now

But she's in some backwards town, which has the worst connection in the world

I tried calling before and failed, I climbed out the bath

Drying myself of with the hair dryer

Something rose showed me, you get dry faster and it's warm

I laughed, rubbing body butter in my legs

Then I climbed into the corset matching set, rose got me it as a joke the other month

Pulling on my silk house coat I set to work on my hair, drying it and curling it slightly so it framed my face

I added a touch of makeup; I made my way down stairs

A pair of heels on to make my body look more lean and grabbed a glass of wine

Calling Adrian again to see how long he was going to be

He said around ten minuets depending on the traffic

I smiled, pulling out the lasagne and setting everything on the table

Lighting some new candles and getting myself ready for when he turned up

I sat on the couch, watching Mr. Beans holiday when the door bell rang

I jumped off the couch, fixing my hair

Touching up my lip gloss and undoing the robe

I smiled at my reflection, my chest was heated and my breathing was in over drive

Thank god for the wine or I would have fainted by now

I clicked my way to the door

Counting as I got closer

Before I swung the door open I took one last deep breath then flung it open

One of the worlds biggest smile's on my face, which fell instantly by the in take of breath

Which should be a good thing right?

WRONG! Oh god so so so so wrong

I squealed slightly and covered myself up, my face the colour of the sun

Yes that bright

"Hay" I forced out

"Well, that was not what I expected" my eldest sister Sonya

"Run like the wind before mama see's you" Karoline shout from behind her

Mama was here?

I didn't stand there long to think it over, I ran as fast as I could in heels up the stairs

I stripped pulling on some lose jeans and a top

Pulling my hair up I whipped of my make up and then dashed back down stairs

Everyone was in the front room

I mean everyone, Mama, Yeva, Sonya, Karoline, Paul and Zoya

I gasped as them all sitting around talking

"There you are" Mama said, jumping up to hug me

I held on tightly, her familial scent filled my nose

"Mama" I whispered, not realizing I had missed them so much

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finally pulling away

"What not happy to see us?" Karoline said smiling while cradling Zoya

"Of course I am, It's just a shock" I said, taking a seat next to Yeva, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning to everyone

"Well, we know Dimika is away along with Lissa and thought we would come and keep you company" Mama said smiling at me

"So where is he?" She asked looking around

"Who?" I asked, looking totally confused

"The boy, Adrian is it?"

OMG,

"Erm, shopping" I said looking towards the door cautiously

"What for?" Karoline asked a smiled on her lips

"We just needed some milk and that, oh sorry would you something to drink?" I asked

Everyone asked for something, I left the room to get them there drinks

I clung to the side, my breathing was fast I kept chanting under my breath

"Calm down, calm down, calm down" I finally got my breathing under control

I took the drinks in, Yeva was talking in Russian with Paul

I smiled at my family

I love them, but god do they pick there timing

I smiled politely, talking about school and things like that

Until again Adrian came up again

"So, when will he get here?" Mama asked

Everyone looked at me

"He called before saying 10 minuet's but the traffic must be bad" I said

Karoline laughed, noticing she had attracted attention she pretended it was something Zoya did

"Let me show you around" I offered trying to get everyone's mind of Adrian

Mama love Rose's office and her's and Dimitri's room

Found Lissa's elegant

And Adrian's very tasteful because of the art work

Mine was perfect for me

I took them back into the main front room

"So, who did you hire to decorate?" Mama asked

"Rose did it all, she went through a creative mood" I smiled

Looking down at my favourite couch

The front door opened then, getting everyone to look up

"Hay, Viktoria no where sold Osprey egg so I got the normal ones. Is that ok" He asked

Stepping into the room, looking down into the bag he had brought in with him

He looked up then, to continue talking

He shut up almost instantly

"Adrian, this is my Family"

God, this is going to be one long night

And not in the way I had hopped

* * *

**Next chapter is longer **

**=D**

**Tell me what you think about this one, Viktoria so deseved that after what she did to Rose and Dimitri in the first one**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**REVIEW, please x**


	13. Angry Kisses

**Hay**

**Longer chapter, and for all those people who hate rose and Dimitri fighting **

**THis is for you !**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Dimitri shifted the bed as he climbed out and made his way across the room

I lay still, pretending to still be asleep

I drifted back into my day dream as the sound of the shower filled my ears

I sighed, climbing out of bed

My head was a mess, and Lissa's craziness wasn't helping

I walked into the kitchen, making an extra strong coffee and something to eat trying to ward of the tiredness

Not long after Dimitri stepped out of our room and into the living room

I looked up at him, noticing his hurt as he moved around the room moving over to the coffee pot

I cringed, my head swimming

I hadn't slept, but then I felt my familiar anger rise

I had stayed up all night hating myself, for something I couldn't help

I forced back a groan, I was anger at myself because I couldn't stop it

Dimitri sat next to me, we talked stupid little thing's, the weather, Lissa and coffee

Yes fucking coffee

Ignoring the main problem

My mind was messed up right now, I do not need this from him

I need him at my side, why isn't he?

"Just say it" I spat, giving up on the stupid questions about weather

Dimitri looked a little taken aback by what I had said, but his eyes showed his hurt

"Tell me, I can see it in your eyes" I shot, looking him dead in they eye

It hurt like hell to see I hurt him, worse because it was my fault

"Rose, how am I meant to feel after what happened last night?" He said, his voice perfectly even

"Angry? What do you want me to say, I've already said I was sorry. It's not like I had an option, ever had Compulsion used on you?" I shot

My anger building, Dimitri matched my stance

Making me feel small because of his height, but I wasn't backing down

"Rose, I believe you it's just taking a while to get around the idea of Strgoi being able to keep there magic after being changed, Rose you have to understand since I've been with you everything has been turned on it's head. Lissa can look after herself, it's legal and accepted for me and you to be together, even the ghosts. But rose this it going to take a few days to sit it, this goes against everything we've ever been thought" He said

He looked determined, but I could tell he wasn't swayed by my explanation

Just like the ghost thing,

"You don't trust me" I stated, he looked a little shocked at what I said

So I repeated it , my voice stronger as I stepped back trying to see his face properly

Dimitri shook his head, about to argue

I tried to slip past, to get out of that tiny enclosed room

His hand wrapped around my fore arm, pulling me back to him

"Ros-" He started, I did the opposite of what he though I would do

Pushing myself closer to him, his hand loosened slightly

Just enough for me to pull away fast enough

"ROSE!" he growled as I shot to the other side of the room

My anger spiked, stupid Lissa

Leaves me running on steam for a week, then doubles up on the dose of darkness

How could he, everything I've do for him and he thinks I'd throw that away for a Strgoi

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed him dash across the room

His arms pinning me to the wall, My eyes shot up looking deep into his

I felt him flinch slightly as he took in my eyes

"Roza, calm down please and listen" He whispered, his voice thick

Calming

Sexy

My breath hitched, my eyes darting to his lips

All my anger changing into my need for him

"Dimitri" I shot back, pushing forward craving the feel of his lips on mine

He held me tight to the wall, I could only move an Inch closer

"Listen" His voice demanded

I kept my eyes on his lips, nodding slightly

Trying to calm myself down slightly, taking a deep breath

Hay, I don't need to meditate to get rid of the darkness

"Rose, I trust you. But it's hard to believe what's going on" He whispered, making the moment feel closer more intimate

I just wanted him, my mind reeling trying to get what I wanted

"That's because he was a spirit user, there's not many. We only know Lissa and Adrian an there Mori, so whose to say spirit users don't keep there power" I whispered, closing my eyes and moving closer to him

He looked down to me, watching me trying to get closer to him

"Rose, we need to talk about this" He whispered, his voice becoming husky

"Sure" I said

Smiling to myself, I realized he only had my arms pinned

I pushed myself closer to him, wrapping my legs around his waist in one smooth movement

My lips were closer to his now, I could feel his hot breath against my neck

Sending a shiver down my spin in anticipation

"Roza, please" He whispered

I smiled, feeling his resolve weaken

I grinded my hips against him, slipping my arms out of his grasp, letting his strong grip hold my hands against mine and the wall

I stretched my body upwards, exposing my body to him

His lips crashed to mine, I melted into his arms

I needed this right now, and by the way he was kissing my back it's just what he needed

His lips trailed along my jaw and to my ear

"You are my own personal test" He growled biting on the soft spot below my ear

II wrapped my arms around his neck

Pulling back I looked at him, his deep brown eyes staring down at me

His hair hanging lose and wet around his face, his lips so full I couldn't help but lean in and press my lips against his, in the seconds the moment had been hot and need right down to sweet

Moulding to the perfect shape as his lips pressed back to mine

I smiled wickedly against his lips before pulling back slightly

Still in his arms

Moving my hand to his shaft now I stroked it through the thick material of his jeans.

He growled, pulling me closer to me and off the wall. His hands slipped to my hips holding me against him as we moved towards the couch

I sat straddling his lap while his forehead was pressed against mine, his hand supporting me between my shoulder blades.

We sat like that, eyes closed taking deep breaths

I felt his lashes brush my cheek

Opening my eyes I watched as Dimitri moved in closer again, his lips brushing mine slightly

I leaned in, adding more pressure to the kiss

I took a deep breath pulling back, placing light kisses along his jaw

"I need you" I whispered once I reached his ear

Within seconds my arms were pinned again, only this time we both slipped to the floor

The whole of Dimitri's body pressed against mine as he placed small angry kisses along my neck

I groaned needing contact, I tried to move

Only it was almost impossible

Dimitri pulled back slightly noticing my stiffness

I smiled, leaning up for a kiss, I felt my body flush at this new possessive side of him

His chest rumbled with a chuckle as he leaned back down kissing me

Growling in my ear he said "Don't move"

I smirked

"Or what?" I breathed out as he leaned back, taking in my body

"You wont get anything" He growled again, his hands moving over my top

Moving slowly to unbutton my top

I growled, shifting so my chest was pushed out towards him

His hands stilled for a second watching me, I watched as his arms moved

His hands slowly unbuttoning my shirt, I growled again

"Why so soft" I asked, looking up at him

I could see he was holding back, his eyes met mine

I watched it snap, his resolve

A animalistic growl erupted from his lips

His hands moved in one smooth movement, ripping my shirt of

Next he moved to my pants', taking them of just as smoothly

Matching him lose control had my heart pounding

Within seconds I lay before him with nothing on

I stayed still through out the whole thing, watching as his hands moved over my skin

I watched the hunger build in his eyes as they followed his hands, moving from my feet up to my thighs, along my hips along my stomach, my breasts and his fingertips trailing slowly along my arms

I got lost in the feel of his body hands moving ever so lightly across my tingling skin

DPOV

Rose's skin heated where ever my fingertips pressed, even when they skimmed over her skin

Her breath hitched slightly as my hands grazed over her curvy hips

Her chest raising and falling

Her eyes looked at me with need, but anticipation

I bit back a growl, letting my hands move to more intimate placed, I brushed against her ever so slightly, paying more attention to her face than what my fingers where doing

Her eyes glistened, as her lips hung open as she lay there waiting

I pulled my fingers back, trailing along her thighs

I pressed my other hand against her, feeling how wet she was for me

She growled, as my fingers just slid along her refusing to go inside her

"I need you" She whimpered looking at me "Like _Now_" She growled

Her expression was pure need, but there it was the one thing that only I will ever see

Her weakness

She moved then, for the first time since I told her not to

Ripping of my shirt and pulling of my jeans

I pushed her back then, she just smirked and lay still waiting for me

She moaned and I dragged my gaze from between her legs, to her face, to her slightly parted lips and heavy-lidded eyes. I looked back down and moved my finger inside her again, then back out. I stared at my finger resting just inside her, wet from her.

She planted her feet on my chest and spread her legs more. When I met her eyes they were mischievous and gleaming.

"Roza" I warned

stepped forward and gripped myself, watching as I ran the tip of my cock over her wet flesh. I groaned.

"Please," she breathed

I leaned forward, pressing my lips against her neck, nibbling at the hollow of it moving to the swell of her breast

pressed just barely inside her and stilled, looking down at her, loving her desperation. I needed to enjoy every single sensation and isolate each to focus on them one at a time: the feel of her skin under my fingers, the feel of her slickness on my erection, her expression of anticipation, the feel of her thighs against my hips.

She whimpered, pulling me to her

I held back, hoping to control my body

I knew I would come in an instant if she said something devoted. If she even told me she loved me, I would lose it.

I pushed her back down, watching her as her eyes travelled to where my and her were joined

Her eyes full of hunger

Slowly, I slipped all the way inside her, watching her face as her expression shifted to my favourite look in the entire world: her entire face relaxing, her lips curving in a slight smile, her eyes widening as she licked her lips and looked up at me.

I got lost in the depth of her gaze, moving my body instantly watching as he slight smile fell into a small gasp

Her arms moved to waist, pulling harder on my hips

"Faster" She moaned, I moved instantly to what she wanted

I felt her react instantly, tightening around me

Small gasps, whimpers and moans escaped her lips

Her eyes closing, her head rolling back as I moved inside her

I watched as the rest of her relaxed, moving slightly with my movements

I couldn't keep my eyes of her body, the way it reacted to mine

The way she shifted, the grip of her hands around my waist the flutter of her lashes of her cheeks

The way her hair lay around her in a tangled mess, the way her chest moved as she arched her back up into my touch

I got lost in the way her body moved, my movements becoming more frantic and jerky

Roza's head shot up, her eyes locking with mine

Her deep brown eyes staring up at me, her breathing fast

Within seconds I felt my back pressed against the ground as she shifted to be on top

I felt as she slid into me, her gasp as I buried deep inside of her

Her hands rested on my chest as she leaned back

Lifting her hips up and down, creating her own movements and friction

Again I watching in fascination as her eyes closed, her lashes brushing her cheeks

His full lips forming a small of as she brought herself closer to the edge

I felt myself getting closer, just a few my thrusts from Roza and I'd be over the edge

I lifted her, pulling the two of us of the floor in one fluid motion

Not once leaving her as I sat her on the couch, moving my hips fast and deep inside of her

I watched as he whimpering and moaning became louder, her walls tightening around me as I pushed harder and deeper

Her eyes shot open, looking right at me for a split second before a final moan escaped her lips

That one look sent me over the edge, along with the feel of her around me

I stayed still, watching as Roza fought to catch her breath

Before I could move to pull her close to me she wrapped her arms around my shoulder

Pulling me against her

"Come on lets go lie down" She whispered, weakly in my ear

Lifting her of the couch I carried her into the bedroom

And into our unmade bed, as I lay her down I started to slip from inside her

Only she pulled me back, laying me onto of her

I fell on her, as she rolled us over slowly, he arm moving weakly behind her and lifting the covers to try and pull them over her

I lifted them, wrapping them around the two of us and pulling her flush against my chest needing the feel of her skin against mine

"We, need to sort this out" She whispered weakly against my chest

"Hum" I said, taking in the scent of her hair as her arms wrapped around me

"The Strgoi, I think I should be bait" She yawned snuggling her chin in the crook of my neck

"Roz-"

"No, listen there is obviously more than one. If there's more guys I'll distract and you stake, if it's a girl you distract and I stake" She said, so simply

I smiled, that was rose in a nutshell

Her Idea's are always the one you would think of last, and are less likely to work

But because Rose comes up with them it always works

"Ok" I sighed kissing her on the head

"Good" She said, pushing me onto my back and laying across me and falling to sleep

I lay still, listening to her breathing till I began to drift of

With Roza in my arms

* * *

**Couldn't resist the DPOV**

**It was calling me, any good ?**

**Review and tell me what you think **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Review ! please**


	14. I want

**Hay**

**God it's been ages, so so sorry **

**Got another three chapters after this one**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

For the first time since we got here I woke up before Christian

I moved around, getting ready,

I couldn't help but look up every now and then at his sleeping figure

Tracy was on perimeter duty

Christian had the morning of

But I was going to see David

Just to make sure he doesn't use compulsion

I smiled as I walked into the nursery

"Lissa" I heard David squeal and ran to me

His tiny arm wrapping around my legs, smiling I picking him up and swinging around

"How are you today?" I asked shifting him to my hip

"Great, I slept right through" He smiled, reminding me of the bracelet I made the other night

It was made of leather, with silver links

"I have something for you" I said, shifting him into the air then placing him back down on the ground

I took the bracelet out of my bag

His little face lit up as I strapped it to his wrist

Smiling he dragged me into the nursery, All the kid sat around

David and I sat at the back of everyone while Sue read a story

I smiled down at David, his entire attention pulled towards the book

Once that was over we took the class for a walk, watching the children playing in the field

I watched as David became more interactive with everyone else

What would have happened if wasn't here?

I shook me head getting rid of that thought

I'm here

"Hay babe" Looking up I notice Christian watching me

"Hay" I smiled moving over

Sue got up to make sure one of the kids were ok

"So, is this what you do all day?" He asked watching everyone play chase

"Yes, I've found a spirit user. I'm helping him with the darkness" I smiled watching David smile and run around

"Which one" He asked looking around

"That one" I smiled pointing out David

"He's cute" Christian said, wrapping his arm around me

We sat like that for a minuet, until David ran over to me

He stood with his little hands in front of him looking between me and Christian

"Lissa, will you come play?" He asked, looking at Christian will weary eyes

"Sure" I smiled, jumping up and grabbing him around the middle

I joined in on the game, soon I saw Christian running around with one of the girls

I felt my face light up, David grabbed my arm and took me to sit on the bench

I sat talking to him, about silly things

Pets, cartoons ECT

"I like him" He said smiling looking over at Christian

I followed his gaze, Christian was running around and laughing

I couldn't help but smile at how easy he got on with the kids

I kissed Christian goodbye and walked back into the nursery

"I'll see you for dinner" He smiled walking to the GYM

"You can go if you want" Sue said, looking up from her book

"It's ok" I smiled, all the children where fast asleep

"Go, a nice dinner" She smiled along with winking

I laughed and said goodbye looking over to make sure David was asleep

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I noticed the teddy in his sleeping arms

I couldn't stop thinking about how he reacted to me, how Christian reacts with children

I stepping into my room, filling the bath and filling it with beads and bath bombs

Relaxing, doing my nails and hair

I smiled as I slipped on my silk undergarment and looking in the mirror

My hands moved instinctively to my stomach, holding it

As if there was a bump

I watched as my own eyes widened

I want a baby

I want my own child

No, I want mine and Christians child

I smiled, feeling my stomach think of the child that could be growing there

Mine and Christians

Our child

I felt my eyes prick with tears; I hadn't realized how much I want this

The door opened and in stepped Christian

I turned, looking at him trying to make sure this was right

The second I saw the loving smile on his face I new

This is what I want

"Wow, Lissa you look beautiful" He said, moving around the room

He started to take of his top

When I blurted out

"I want a baby" I couldn't help it, it came out

I had to get it out there, I held my breath waiting for his reaction

Also shocked at myself, I could have given him some warning

Or talked about it

He stood still for a second, finally looking up at me

He looked so confused

"What...Wh...What did you say" His eyes held mine

"I want a baby, Christian I want to have a baby" I said, my voice becoming stronger

I stepped closer

"Lissa...I...Erm...This..Is a shock...I...How long have you...Been thinking about this?" He asked

I could see the panic in his eyes

"I...I only just realized" I said, I could hear my own voice shake

He let his shirt drop back down, his eyes searching my face

"Lissa" He said in a soft voice

I hated that voice, it always made me feel like I was young and naive

"Don't" I whispered stepping back

"I think we should talk this over, talk about what this means" He said stepping closer

"No, I want this Christian. If you don't just say" I whispered, standing my ground

"Lissa baby, were still young...It's a little soon don't you think" He whispered

I bit my lip trying to stop the tears from spilling from my eyes

"Lissa" He whispered grabbing for me

Shaking my head I walked into the bathroom locking the door

I leaned over the bath trying to calm my breathing and rid myself of the tears

I could here Christian in our room

Looking in the mirror I took control of my emotions

Stepping back out, I pulled on some jeans and a T-Shirt

"Liss-"

"I'm hungry, do you mind going to get me something to eat?" I asked, not being able to meet his eyes

"Sure" He said, taking off out the door

I could tell that's what he wanted to do the whole time

I sat on the bed, Picking up my phone I called rose

Only she didn't answer

I called again and again, becoming more worked up the more she didn't answer

Until Viktoria called me

"Hello" I whispered

"Lissa, OMG you will not believe what's going on here... Are you ok?" She asked down the line

I told her everything

"God, give him some time. He's a man, takes them longer to process things. Oh and Lissa you will be a great mum one da- Viktoria get here now- I got to go babe, call you later" She said before hanging up

The other voice was a women, I hadn't had time to talk to her about why she called

I sighed, leaning back on the couch

The door opened, jumping up I felt my shoulders relax as I noticed it was Tracy

"Would you do me a favour please Trace" I asked

He nodded, taking in my sullen expression

"Could you go find me the biggest, fattest chocolate Ice cream with a tiny spoon?" He smiled a sympathetic smiled and nodded

Once the door was closed, I pulled of my cloths jumping into a pair of leggings and one of Dimitri's old tops

Every girl in our house wear Dimitri's old tops

Christian's tops go to my mid thigh

Dimitri's went past my knees

I curled up on the couch, flicking through the channels

It was like fate new I was upset, film 4 we have

The Notebook

Ghost

P.S I love you

I turned on the notebook, Tracy turned up with a 5 litre of chocolate fudge Ice cream with warm chocolate sauce all over the side

With a jug of the sauce on the side, I smiled

I might be Mori but I now good Ice cream when I see it

Curling up, I watched my films crying from the sadness of them and Christian's reaction

Eating as much Ice cream as I could

What a day

* * *

**Just wanted to say sorry to my faithful readers**

**Its been to long, I just lost intrest**

**But it's ok, back on a role**

**After the four I update today that leaves me with 8 chapters left**

**So, would you like me to update a chapter a night or get them all up ?**

**Review and tell me please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**thanks again to everyone who is still reading :D**


	15. Snuggle

**Another **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

VPOV

"What's smells so nice?" Sonya asked pulling me out of my thoughts

My family where here

Interrogating Adrian

In our house

"Erm..." What the hell had I cooked

"Lasagne?" I asked instead of stating

Karoline smiled and jumped up moving through the house

"Yum Lasagne" She smiled walking back in and leaning against the door frame

"Oh, have you guys eaten?" I asked looking over everyone

"Nope, where are the plates?" Sonya said standing next to Karoline

I stared at them for a second before my brain caught up

"Oh...OH, erm I'll set the table. Adrian show them around please" I shot from the couch

Sonya laughed as I passed, running into the dinning room

Blowing out the candles and throwing them in a cupboard before trying to make it look like a normal dinner

Just as I finished setting out the last place Adrian walked in with everyone

"Beautiful house" Mama said taking a seat

Yeva stayed quiet the whole time

"Lissa really put her touch on the place" Sonya said dishing out the food

"Rose did it all, she went kind of crazy for decoration. The house was in some shape before rose got her grubby mitts on it" Adrian smiled, handing the salad down to Karoline

"Well, it's a beautiful house" Mama said while we all sat and ate

Everyone was looking at me waiting for something

"Oh, I promised I'd call Lissa" I said jumping up and out the room

I sat at rose's desk my head in my hands

OMG, what were the chances

I dialled the phone, begging Lissa to answer and help me out

Only when she answerd her voice sounded chocked

So instead of getting help I gave her a shoulder to cry on

God, I miss her crazy innocents

And Rose's ignorance for everything

I hung up, my head even more screwed up than before

Ok Make a list, I pulled a peace of paper towards me and jotted down a few things I could do

Get everyone in a room

Deep breaths

Sleep

Take them to see the area

Get rid of family

"Viktoria?" I looked up shoving the paper in my pocket and leaving the office

"Hay, sorry I took so long Lissa's having a little break down" I smiled stepping back into the dining room

Adrian was collecting the plates

"So, lets find your guys some rooms" I smiled

Finally a plan

I put mama in a room with Yeva

Sonya with her kids and Karoline got her own room

Everyone settled in, unpacking

I sighed, going into the kitchen to do the dishes

Only Adrian already had them done

I smiled making my way to my room

I stepped in not giving a dam, flopping on the bed

This was so not how tonight was meant to go

I should be having sex right now

This was so unfair

"These are nice" I shot up, only just noticing Adrian leaning against my wardrobe

Holding up the lingerie I should have been wearing, or what he should be pulling of me

I sighed, my face going bright red

I flopped back onto the bed and groaned

"You ok?" Adrian said, I felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me

"Fine, just not expecting my family" I said, turning on my side for we were face to face

"I can tell" He smiled lifting up a petal

I groaned again, moving to turn away from him

Only he turned me back to him, pulling me into a hug, and kissing my lips lightly

A light nock on my door made me pull away

"Viktoria?" Shit

I pushed Adrian on the bed, stuffing him in my wardrobe

Moving to open the door when I noticed the lingerie he left on the bed

Lobbing it in the wardrobe and closing the doors again

Moving to the door I let Mama in

"I just wanted to say goodnight, and to tell you we are making our way home tomorrow" We talked a little longer before she bid me good night

God they come here and destroy my night, then leave before we even get to spend some time together

I turned around, there stood Adrian with my lingerie on over his cloths trying to pull a sexy girl pose

I laughed and pushed him

He started taking the bra of

"You know when you talk Russian it's just dam sexy?" He said laying next to me again

"Go on get, I need a bath" I smiled pushing him out the door

Once he was gone I lay back down

What a night

I hugged Mama, holding back tears as I waved everyone onto the plane

I climbed back into the car and drove home, I spent the day driving everyone around

Showing them my school, everything

Apart from the club

I sighed, the sun going down as I pulled up on the drive

Another day

I stepped into the house, everything was dark apart from the living room

The T.V was on

The table was full of junk food

And there sat Adrian, surrounded with pillows and blankets and my favourite wine

I smiled, curling up into his side as he pressed play

"Adri-"

"Shhhhh, I no you wanted to watch this film. Lets just relax tonight" He said, kissing my head

I smiled snuggling closer into him taking a glass of wine and a bowl of fruit and watched the film

I fell asleep there in Adrian's arms with a glass of wine

* * *

I** think there cute**

**Review please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	16. Work

**Hay**

**One more chapter after this**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I woke with Dimitri's warm arms wrapped around my waist

Holding me to him, I felt him twitch inside me

Everything from last night came to me

"Morning" I whispered into his chest

"Roza" He whispered to me

His arms held me closer to him

Shifting my head I looked out the window to see what time it was

Only my eyes locking into someone else

I shot up, a scream in my throat as I flipped of the side of the bed

"Rose!"

I looked up, Dimitri moving over the bed to look at me

"Som...Some one at the window" I shot, Dimitri moved then

Looking out the window, we moved around the room

Grabbing cloths and pulling them on

"Plan A" I whispered as we stood pulling on our boots

He looked at me strangely, pulling me in for one kiss before we both rushed out the door

I shot to the left while he took the right

I moved around the cottage, I knew no one was there

I followed my gut feeling

Moving towards the trees, a shot of silver caught my attention

I moved towards it, the same pull of compulsion

My feet moved, my brain telling me this was right

This was everything I needed to do, just follow him

Well my heart was screaming just as loud, begging me to turn to run

To remember Dimitri

That thought shook me, I couldn't stop following

The pulled dropped, I stood in the middle of the woods

In total darkness

A scuffle from the right,

"Arggg" I looked to my right, there lay the Strgoi with a very anger Dimitri pinning him down

"Not yet" I shot, as Dimitri raised his stake

"What are you?" I shot

All I got in reply was a snarl

I moved taking out my own stake

Ripping it down his leg

A scream was muffled by Dimitri's hand

"I'll ask again, what are you"

"Strgoi, I...I used to be...A spirit user, that's what we are" He screamed again

"How many?" I shot, digging the tip into the back of his knee

"4, there's four of us. Well three now" He snarled again

I gave Dimitri the look, he plunged the stake into his back

I sighed, great two more to find

Dam, for got to ask there sex

Dimitri stood, I sighed

Two more, and the night only just started

We made our way back to the house in silence

"Thank you" I whispered once we were inside

"What for?" He said

"For stopping him" I said moving to my flashing phone

"I believe you" He said

I couldn't help the smile that pulled up at my face

Only to notice I had over 10 missed calls from Lissa

I called back while Dimitri went to make the breakfast

Lissa answered on the third ring

Her voice sounded scratchy

I didn't realize how long we had been talking till Dimitri came in

"Lissa darling I have to go" We said goodbye and hung up

"Everything ok?" Dimitri asked as we walking into the living room to eat

"No, she thinks Christian's left her" I said while tucking into the food

"Why? That doesn't sound like him"

"She told him she wants a baby, and she hasn't seen him since" I said

"Oh" I looked up, only just noticing him look away

I told him everything she told me, only he was slightly unresponsive

We sat in silence for a second

"Dimitri what's wrong?" I asked moving closer to him

"Nothing" Only he had his Guardian face on

"Don't lie to me" I said, trying to get him to look me in the eyes

"Rose-" I watched as his face fall

"I'm sorry" I said looking down

"You have nothing to be sorry about"

"I can't give you that, I'm sorry" I flinched as he pulled me closer

"Roza, yes I'd love to have children. But I would never give you up, rose not even to have my own child" I looked up at him

He was so serious, I leaned up kissing him with everything I had

How could I not love him

"I'd do anything to give you that Dimitri, but I can't" He smiled at me holding me closer

"Rose, I've got you through everything we did so we could be together. I love you Roza" He whispered

I smiled, we sat like that for a while

"Now I don't know about you but I want to go home soon, lets get this over with" We stood up

Moving around the cottage, picking up extra stakes and other equipment

Time to get to work

* * *

**Next is a lissa**

**Time to see a new side from her don't you think :D**

**Me to **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	17. Changing Rooms

**Last chapter of the day**

**Unless you can change my mind ;)**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I woke up to a warm arm wrapped around my waist

"Christian?" I whispered turning around to see him

"Yes?" He asked, opening his tired eyes

"I-" I started but he interrupted me with a kiss

"Lissa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to run of like that you just took me by surprise. Lissa I want kid's with you, but it's a little early don't you think" His eyes searched mine

"I, I just saw you yesterday and everything. I want something that is ours, part of us" I whispered, pulling closer to him

"Lissa I get it, don't think I don't. It's just a little early for us, lets get a pet or something first a cat or dog" I smiled at him

"We already have a pet remember, Mimi" I smiled thinking about the massive cat

How the held did Rose ever find a Panther, I don't no

Christian smiled, kissing me

"Sorry for springing that one on you" He smiled, rolling over and climbing out of bed

"It's fine, I think you need a day out. How about shopping?" I smile, jumping in his arms

He laughed, putting me down so we could both get dressed

"Thank you" I said as we walked towards the car park

"Anything for you" He smiled, kissing me

We climbed into a rental car, Christian drove while Tracy talked about what he had been up to

We set up a plan, Tracy was going to stay out the picture

But close enough if things got out of hands, which was very unlikely

I smiled as I dragged Christian around all the shops

I could see it in his eyes he didn't know what he had got himself into

I kissed him as I picked up some dresses I wanted to try on

Moving into the changing room

I looked down at the light pink dress I was about to try on

Warmth moved along my back as lips pressed against my spine

I shot forward, moving out of the way and turning around to scream

Until I noticed it was Christian

"Christian" I shot, only he pushed me back against the wall

His lips moving to mine and along my jaw

"Christian, we can't" I whispered as he body pressed against mine

"don't you want to" He whispered his lips never leaving a part of my skin

His arms moving up mine and pinning them against the wall

I started to lose my reason as he pressed against me

His teeth biting the soft skin at the hollow of my neck

I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips

"Not very good at convincing me Lissa" He whispered, he hands moving from mine

Slowly moving down my arms, to my side and pulling me flush against him

"Tell me to stop and I will" He breathed his mouth moving back to mine

All I could think was, OMG in a changing room?

Along with the fact that I didn't want him to stop

His fingers moved lightly down my spin, the strap to my bra spring and become lose

I moved my arms to the hem of his shirt, lifting it as his lips moved down my neck to my shoulders

His hands moved from the small of my back

Moving up to cup my breasts as he moved his mouth over me

I moaned, lifting his shirt completely of

I moved my hands across his chest, shoulders and resting berried in his hair

Moving his hands down his finger tips brushed against the line of my panties

I moved then, pushing him against the wall across from us

Moving his hands to mine, kissing along his shoulder, along his chest

I took my hands from his, moving them to his hip and slowly lowering them

"God Lissa" I looked up then, following his gaze I then noticed us in the mirror

Me crouched in almost nothing, his hands in my hair while mine were in the process of lowering his

I smiled, pulling them the rest of the way down, so he stood before me with nothing on

I felt his eyes on my through the mirror

I felt Christian's hands in my hair, moving lower and lifting me up

His lips crashing down on mine pulling my body flush against his

I smiled into the kiss, feeling all of him pressed against me

"Lissa, I need you" He gasped, his hands ripping on my last peace of clothing

He spun us around them, pressing my back against the wall

His hands moved down my legs lifting on in the air

Leaning against me lifting my leg higher

I stood there doing the splits as Christian leaned closer

"God, I'm so glad you did Ballet" He whispered as his lips moved closer to mine

I moved my hand between us, gripping his shaft and moving my hand up and down a few times

He moaned into the kiss, moving on down my neck placing open mouthed kisses along the way

Christian lifted my hands up, moving to lift my other leg

Has hands supported me against the wall, I felt him against me

"God, Lissa" He whispered

I felt he press forward, then stopped

"If you want me to stop say so" He whispered huskily in my ear

"I need you" I whispered back, nipping on his ear

I felt his shudder before I felt all of him pressed inside of me

I bit back a moan, only just remembered where we where

I felt him pull out and then thrust back in, my breathing became more frantic as he moved again

His hands shifted so he had a stronger hold on my and thrust again

I couldn't suppress the moan that built in my throat as his movements became more controlled, and faster

"Watch" He gasped, opening my eyes I looked down at him

Only he wasn't watching me

I tilted my head to the left, this time getting the full image of the two of us in the mirror

I shuddered watching as he moved, the way his hands held me

Firm but sensitive

As his mouth moved along my shoulder, the way my chest heaved as I tried to keep from moaning

I felt and saw everything he was doing to me, pushing me closer and closer

I couldn't take my eyes of the mirror but I couldn't help but be pushed over the edge at how he felt moving in side me

I gasped as my orgasm rolled over me, I bit down on Christians shoulder to stop myself from moaning out loud

I felt him groan, only my teeth sank into his skin and my mouth filled with his blood

Pulling back I gasped, swallowing the blood as I felt him shudder inside me

His movements slowed until he was completely still

He held onto me, holding my closer as he kissed every inch of skin he could reach

We kissed for god knows how long, my breath came back and my body started to slowly calm down

"I...I'm sorry" I whispered, as he slipped from inside of me, holding me close

"Lissa" He whispered looking at me

His lips pressed against mine

"It's fine, honestly it...I can't describe it" He whispered kissing me again

"Are you alright miss?" I jumped as someone knocked on the door

"Yes, fine I should be out in a moment " I said

I could here my voice shake

"OMG" I whispered looking at Christian, who looked very sheepish

"We just had sex in a changing room" I whispered

"Yes, shocked?" He smiled then, looking around for his cloths

"Omg, this is something rose would do" I gasped, pulling my cloths on

"Shit" I whispered looking around

"Chris-"

"I ripped them" He said looking slightly sheepish again

"You wait till I get out the store before you come out" I shot, fixing my hair

I picked up the dresses and left the room

I bought all the dresses, since I was in there so long

The women only smiled at me as I left the store

I stood outside, Tracy ran over

"Lissa, I though I lost yo-Oh" He turned slightly pink as Christian walked out the store

"Almost done?" Christian smiled down at me

"One last stop, could you two go get me something to eat?" I asked

The nodded and moved towards a shop

I rushed into Victoria secret and bought a pair of panties

Smiling at the women and rushing into the toilets

I cleaned myself up, pulling on the new panties as pulling my hair down and combing it

While I was doing that my phone beeped, looking at the screen I noticed it was a Text

"I know what you where doing in the changing rooms, naught naught Lissa

Love Rose

;P"

Omg, Rose saw

I sighed, pushing my phone back in my bag and walked out the bathroom

Christian had the food and we ate while we made our way back to school

"Do you have anything planned when we get back?" Christian asked from next to me

"Just going to say hi to Dave then I'm free, you?" I asked

"Got a class, would you help?" He smiled at me

"Erm, sure" I smiled

Once we where out the car Christian place a light kiss upon my lips then ran of towards the GYM

"Good day shopping?" Tracy smiled at me

I felt my face light up

"Yer"

"I'll take these back to you room, you go see little David"

I smiled and ran off

Only today was show and tell

So I didn't get to stay long, saying hi to David than taking of

I couldn't help the goofy grin that was spread across my face

I snuck in the back doo of the GYM

The class Christian was teaching was small

"Lissa" He smiled calling me over

He had around five kids, all in there last year

"Hay" I said, stepping on the floor

So I ended up teaching the class

Giving them information about the new wards

They all seamed really interested in everything

I waved as they all left

Leaving just me and Christian

"I love you, you know" He smiled at me, kissing me

We walked hand in hand back to our room

Soon we'd be on our way home

Thank god

* * *

**So, last chatper of the day**

**Unless... Reviews would make me happy and want to right more **

**So, like the new side of Lissa and Chrisitan?**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Review please**


	18. Sweet

**Hay, **

**Long ish chapter, next one is longer and RPOV so a pluss **

**Ok, laptop is on the mend (can only go on it for a few hours) So only another chapter after this on**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

VPOV

I shifted underneath the soft sheets, opening my eyes slightly I noticed a blurred figure moving back and forth

I put the pressure on my elbow and sat up, opening my eyes properly I noticed Adrian pacing around the room smiling with a phone to his ear

I watched as he sifted his hand through his hair while talking in hushed tones into the phone

I smiled pulling the covers up to my shoulders and leaning back looking at the ceiling

"Morning" Adrian said leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips

"Hay" I smiled, stretching my arms above my head and pointing my toes and lifting my back of the bed

A small crack sounded and I relaxed smiling

"What's the plan today then?" I asked Adrian as he looked underneath his bed for something

Sitting up and crossing my legs I watched him pull random things out from under the bed

He finally stopped pulling things out from under the bed

Next to him sat to suite cases, one was mine the other was his

"Where are we going?" I asked, moving to the side of the bed and inspecting what else he had set out on the floor

I hadn't noticed he had loads of things in piles on the floor, which he was now proceeding on placing into the suite cases

By the looks of it there was enough stuff for the two of us for three days

"Well, I think it's time you meet my parents" He said with out looking up

I just sat and stared as him for a while

A few things went through my head

We must be getting serious

HIS PARENTS !

Well that's it really

"Ok" I said thinking this over, I just hope to god his parents aren't snobbish

God this is something rose would be good at

I sighed, crawling of the other side of his bed and stepping over all the things

"Going to have a shower" I smiled, placing a hand on his should as I walked out his room to show that it was ok

As the smell of melon filled the shower I placed my head against the cold wall, this is moving way to fast

I can't tell him that though can I he's met my parents its only fair that I meet his Right?

"God" I whispered into the fog of the shower

I finally turned of the water, steeping out and going threw my daily routine

God the way things are going I'm never going to have sex with Adrian

What, it's true

By the time we've met his parent (so not doing it there) and got back Rose and Dimitri will be back

I sighed putting some lip balm on and walking to Adrian's room

I looked in at the now clean room, making my way down the hall I noticed Adrian at the bottom of the stairs

Suite cases at his feet, car keys in one hand and a bagel filled with cheese and ham in the other

I smiled making my way down; he placed a kiss on my lips,

He handed me the bagel and the car keys

I laughed as he lifted the suite cases, we moved outside

Me opening the car and sliding into the passage seat while Adrian placed the luggage in the boot

Turning on the radio Bruno mars just the way you are came on

I laughed turning the music up as loud as it goes

Adrian claimed in, laughing as I sang along "Not that he could hear me"

I sang all the way to the Airport, screaming at the top of my lungs

Adrian joined in depending on the song

I grinned as we pulled up and Adrian pulled out the keys

Moving to the boot we made our way inside to get on the plane

Adrian being Adrian got us there just in time, nope no waiting three hours when travailing with Adrian

He walked up to the counter, told the lady what flight we were on flashed his I.D

Within three minuets we were getting on the plane

First class I might add

I sighed, leaning back in my very long seat

"You like?" Adrian asked smiling at me taking his own seat and showing away the air hostess

"Very much" I leaned over and claiming his lips as mine

I came up for air smiling, I leaned back again looking out the window as the plane begin to take of

Then it hit me, Adrian never talks about his parent

EVER!

I no nothing about them, do they know about me?

OMG

I tried to keep my breathing calm so that Adrian didn't notice my panic

"Viktoria I'm going to feed ok" Adrian said squeezing my knee

I smiled, my mind going to the Air hostesses

Do they have that on the plane?

I looked around and noticed a few other Mori, hum now we have service for Mori on a plane

Nice,

I sighed, taking deep breath forcing my mind on other thinks

Lissa and her craving for a baby, if I stay with Adrian we could have kids

Would his parents approve of that?

OMG what if they don't approve of me

Breath I told myself, just then Adrian sat next to me a little more colour in his face

"What would you do if the plane started to crash?" He asked turning his body towards me and smiling

"Erm... Scream?"

He laughed then

"I watched this show the other day that showed me how to survive a plane crash... I'll let you in on the secret..."

So for the rest of the flight Adrian kept up the strange but entertaining conversation

It was only when we were collecting out luggage that I realized he had noticed me panicking and calmed me down

I smiled, linking his arm and walking out of the Airport

The waiting on the curb was a black limo, god I always forget I'm dating royalty

I laughed thinking of Adrian with a crown and shouting at people to bring him a chicken

I laughed harder at the image of Adrian actually holding a chicken

He ushered me into the back seat as the driver placed the bags in the boot

Adrian's hand was on my knee as he talked to the driver

I watched out the window as we got closer to court

My heart rate going crazy the closer and closer we got

Getting my phone out I updated Rose and Lissa on my position

God when they get back were going clubbing, less stressful with them

Suddenly the car pulled to a stop, I sighed

What's the worst thing that could happen?

Adrian helped me out of the car, and right in front of me was a very big house

VERY big

I gulped as the doors opened and Adrian's Parents stepping out

I have no Idea what to say about them, Adrian's mum looks quite ok his dad fucking petrifying

"Hello Mum, Dad" Adrian said stepping forward, placing a kiss on his mums cheek and shaking hands with his dad

"And this must be Viktoria Belikov" Adrian's Mum said stepping forward

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I forced a smiled and shook her hand

"Finally found a polite one Adrian?" He dad said never looking away from me

I forced myself not to look away; I held my head high and kept the eyes contact

He gave in and gestured for us to come into the house

His dad walked of down a hall

"Adrian I'm sure you remember where you room is, you to go get settled" She smiled walking of in the direction of her husband

My shoulders relaxed a little as me and Adrian were left alone in the hall

"Come on" He said, I helped with the bags as I followed him up the stairs

He stepped into a room bigger than both of ours

The room was almost bare, hardly any colours on the walls

Well anywhere

"Home sweet home" He smiled placing the bags on the floor

"Ok, we need a word if you want to get out of here... what do you think?" He said turning around to look at me

I looked at him for a moment

"Sweet" I said

"Sweet? Really?" He asked laughing as he sat on the bed

"We don't have to stay here for three day's you know" He smiled as I curled up on the bed with him

"I no, but I have to make a good impression for your parents" I smiled kissing him lightly

Adrian smiled and jumped of the bed, dragging me with him

"Let's go have Tea" I looked at the clock on the wall

7:45pm dam, no wonder I'm tired

As we stepped into the dinning room I noticed the long table

Adrian's mum at one end and his dad at the other

Adrian helped me into my seat and then moved to the other side of the table and took that seat

We talked small talk, the weather ECT

Only I could feel his dad's eyes on me the whole time

"So, I hear not a Guardian Viktoria?" He asked a slight snide in his voice

"No sir" I said smiled

"Dad" Said Adrian in a Warning tone

"So how many Mori in you house then Viktoria?" He asked shooting Adrian a look

"Three sir" I said looking at him

"Well to me it looks like there aren't enough Guardians to look after two royals" He said placing his fork down

"Three Royals sir" I corrected him

"Excuse me?" He asked looking slightly shocked

"There are Princess Lissa, Adrian and then Prince Christian" I said using the formal approach

"Ah, forgot about Christian's title" He said with a slight snide smile

"We also have the best guardians there; Lissa herself can keep Strgoi over ten feet away from the house, even with humans to stake the ground. Along with my brother Dimitri there is also Rose, along with Eddie and Tracy" I smiled, this was two many just for the three

"Granted Belikov is a well known Guardian, but doesn't his infatuation with Hathaway get in the way?" He asked placing his hands under his chin watching me

"It's late, I think we should get some sleep Viktoria" Adrian said in a hard voice standing up from the table

I looked up at Adrian and said goodnight

Following him up the stairs, I sighed as we both got undressed and slid into the covers

It was then that I realized just how tired I was

Just as I dosed of Adrian began to talk

"Sorry for my dad reaction" He whispered kissing my neck before falling asleep himself

I woke up early, so early that Adrian was still asleep

I smiled at his peaceful face, sighing I climbed out of bed and into the on sweet

I showered faster than normal, and was half dressed when Adrian woke up

Smiling at me he jumped in the shower himself

God wish I could join him

I sighed, putting everything into my suite case and putting it in the corner with Adrian's

Which was still full as well

I smiled as Adrian stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed

"I'll show you around Court today, lets eat first" I smiled as we walked out

Me following him of course

I only then realized in the past three day's we had hardly talked about anything

I think he was just as nervous about this weekend as me

I smiled as we stepped into the dinning room, sitting at the end of the table was his mum and the other end was his dad

"Have a nice sleep?" His mum asked as we sat down again

"Yes thank you" I smiled, she seamed ok

"And you Adrian Dear?" She turned round to Adrian as he handed me a bowl of something

"Yes thank you mother" He smiled at her

"Strange Adrian you don't normal have a decent nights sleep unless there's been some random girl screaming before hand" His dad said with a smiled on his face

Smug prick

"I'm taking Viktoria to see court, we'll get something to eat there" Adrian said through tight lips as he stood

I smiled saying good bye and following him outside

"God, Vik am sorry" He sighed as we walked down the grave drive way

"That's fine" I smiled, god why won't this weekend be over

"Would you be annoyed is a said sweet?" I asked taking his hand as we walked into a beautiful garden

"Of course not" He smiled

I sighed, leaning into him and taking in the beauty of court

And the amazing smell of hot dogs

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**xoxo**

**Sammy **

**p.s**

**My laptop is up and running, BUT I have 6th form and a hell of a lot of coursework **

**Trust me**

**Forensics (been back 3 weeks) I have 6 assignmens with 9 things to do for all of them due in next week**

**So will try my best to update as soon as I can **

**xoxo**


	19. That's for Humming

**Hay**

**Last chaper of the night, need sleep up at 6 **

**So I hope you like this one **

**:D **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

The wind whipped my hair everywhere, leafs fell to the floor in vicious swirls

And worst of all mud squelched into my willies

It was times like these that you hate long hair, I sighed, moving further into the woods

The scent of the Strgoi was really strong

I have no idea how the hell this was meant to work but dam me if this work isn't over tonight...

I growled and stepped further into the darkness of the trees

I watched as the silver eyes watched me, what fun

"Rose" Came a lofty voice, I looked around noticing Silver eyes locked on me

Only there was no compulsion in them

"Rose" Said the voice more strongly

I watched as a teenage girl walking closer

"Why are you doing this?" She asked

"Because you're wrong" I said back, a hissing sound came from behind me

"We still have our souls, were not evil" She whispered staying exactly where she was

"Really, you still kill" I said back, keeping it all calm

"To live" She said, trying to get sympathy out of me

Good luck getting sympathy out of me

"So thousands have to die for you to live?"

I sighed watching her, she wasn't normal

It felt wrong though, she still had a soul

But on the other hand she is willingly killing people

Her soul needs freeing

I shot forward

Every thing happened in slow motion

My left arm stretched out with the stake, my right up as a guard and my feel apart to keep my balance

I don't see where everything went wrong

I felt my wrist snap as her tiny hand wrapped around it and her other hand wrapped around my neck

To my left I saw Dimitri fighting with everything he had

My eyes watered as I gasped for oxygen

I slammed my body as hard as I could against her trying to get a little bit of space

Only she didn't move, I could feel the thump in my head begging me to breath

I twisted my neck, lifting my arm and slamming my hand into her rib cage

I felt them snap under the force

She let go then, but so had I

Dimitri couldn't help me, I was here alone

And there was no way I was dying

I felt a snarl on my lips as my stance became more primal

I saw the dark blood oozing out of her side

Dashing forward I snapped her other ribs and darting back so that she couldn't grab me

I could here her crying, stepping forward I twisted her head to the side hearing a snap

Next I lifted my stake from my willies and slammed it up under the broken ribs and into her heart

A gasping gurgled sound came from her mouth till she lay still

I leaned back my heels and looked down at her, my breathing calmed down

I felt my hands shaking, the pain finally coming through from my broken wrist

I took a deep breath and let it sink in that I was still alive

I am so having a word from Lissa when I get back

I felt Dimitri's hand on my shoulder

I looked up into his dark eyes before saying

"Can we g home yet?" I whispered

His hand moved from my shoulder to my waist as he lifted me of the ground

His arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him

I sighed, finally the image of her dead body lying in front of me

"I'm sorry Roza" He whispered into my hair as he played with a strand of it

I couldn't talk, the image kept coming back

I was a wear that Dimitri was guiding me threw the forest

I pulled out, pushing into Lissa's head

She lay on her bed at the academy reading a magazine

A small smile on her lips, as Christian moved around the room

I followed her train of though, well until her mind wandered to the changing room

I pulled back instantly

It was only then that I noticed I was sitting on the couch in the little cottage

In front of me was a little bowl with soap and a flannel

I could hear Dimitri moving around in the bedroom

I slowly and numbly lifted the cloth and began to scrub my face and arms

The water turned from clear to red as the blood came of, I couldn't move my wrist properly and it was swollen

Next to me lay a pair of jeans and a top of Dimitri's, pulling of what I was wearing and climbing into what Dimitri had layered out for me.

I sat back down just as Dimitri walked out of the bedroom both our suite cases packed and Waiting

I walked in silence out to the car,

When Dimitri climbed in the car his face was hard as he drove to the royal's house

He climbed out and made his way to the house, I sat staring straight ahead

I was so tired but every time my eyes closed all I could see where the girls blond hair silver eyes and smashed in chest

I shuddered just as Dimitri stepped into the car, placing a bag on the back seat and driving of

He looked just as tense and angry

We pulled up at the air port soon after

I'm not to sure; I kept darting in out of Lissa's mind

When I finally stuck to my own head we where seated on the plane

"Were are we going?" I asked, my voice thick with tiredness

"Home" Dimitri looked down at me, I forced a small smiled and curled up

I was jostled by a speed bump

I groaned, leaning on my saw wrist and gasped out

Last night events rushed back to me along with the image of the girl dead

I looked through my lashes, five minuets away from the house

I smiled and sighed

"Rose, we need to talk" Dimitri asked from the drivers seat

"About what?" I asked shifting to look at him

"The girl last night rose" He whispered daring a glance at me

I looked out the window

"Rose" He said, his voice almost demanding me to talk to him

I watched as the trees whipped past the windows

"She looked just like Lissa" I whispered my voice shaking

"It wasn't rose" He answered

"I no, but... what if it had of been, I...I don't know if..." I trailed of

I counted my breaths trying to calm myself down

Just then we pulled onto the drive way, the car shut down and we both sat looking at the dark house

"Rose, Lissa is safe she will always be safe. I promise you this, nothing in the world will harm Lissa" He whispered never looking away from the front door

"Thank you" I whispered, climbing out the car

I went to help with the bags, only I lifted one with my bad arm and dropped it

"Rose?" Dimitri asked, only just noticing my broken arm

He sighed, taking the bags and opening the door

We stepped into the dark hall, flipping the light Dimitri placed the bags at the bottom of the stairs

"ADRIAN, VIKTORIA!" Dimitri shouted up the stairs

Then I remembered the text

"There at court" I said walking into the kitchen

Dimitri followed, rummaging through the cupboard

Only there wasn't anything there

"Come here" Said Dimitri sitting down at the desk

I sat next to him, he lifted my arm touching it as light as he could

When the swelling finally went down he put a removable cast on

I looked up at him, sighing I climbed onto his lamp, laying my head in the crook of his neck and breathing in Dimitri smell

I relaxed instantly

Pressing my lips lightly against his neck

"Let's go shower" He said standing up and holding me in place

I smiled, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing along his neck

I giggled as he ran up the stairs, with me in his arms

Nudging the bedroom door open with his knee, laying me on the bed

Just as things were about to get started the phone began to ring

I sighed as Dimitri climbed of me and towards the phone downstairs

I laughed climbing of the bed and pulling my cloths of

Moving groggily towards the bathroom, turning on my power shower and climbing into the water

It burnt against my skin, making me cringe away from the heat

I felt Dimitri's warm arms wrap around my shoulder as he turned the heat down

I smiled as his arms became slick from the water as he pulled me closer to him

I turned around in his arms, my body flush against his

Pressing my lips against his collar bone

We stepped back submerging us all in the down pour

I nibbled his skin as I moved my hands down his chest moving lower and lower

Sliding the rest of the way down I kneeled in front of him

I moved my hand so that I was holding, my hands looking tiny in comparison

I looked up at him threw my eye lashes, making eye contact as I blew along his length

I watched as he shuddered and his eyes closed

I leaned forward, running my tongue along tasting him and the water which had the two of us drenched

A small moan escaped his lips as I placed my lips around him, moving down taking as much of him in as I could

I felt Dimitri's hands on my shoulders, every time I flicked my tongue over him I felt him twitch

I couldn't help the chuckle that built up, the sound vibrated over him

I heard him gasp from above me; I smiled and hummed gently against him

His breathing picked up as I moved, I couldn't help the smile at the reaction I was getting from him

I felt him pulsing, I moved faster

His hands moved slowly from my shoulders and into my hair, he pulled it

"Oh god, oh god" He moaned releasing himself

I slowed my movement, swallowing everything in my mouth

I pulled back and licked him clean; he shuddered one last time as I pulled away

I sat on the floor of the shot the water falling heavily on me as I looked up at him

"Roza" He whispered

I smiled and climbed of the floor, standing in front of him

He moved right away, scooping my up in his arms and kissing me

Dimitri's hand moved between us, moving slowly down

His fingers moved between my folds and slowly stroked me

"That wasn't very nice Roza" Dimitri growled in my ear before biting the soft skin there

I couldn't come up with an answer as his fingers pushed inside me

"So warm" He moaned in my ear, making me gasp as his fingers moved faster and deeper inside me

I felt a shift as Dimitri pressed my back against the wall

I shivered against the cold marble and thrust my chest forward to get away from the wall

Only Dmitri's lips enclosed around one of my nipples

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips

I felt myself getting close to the brink, only he stopped

Pulling back

My eyes shot open to see Dimitri with a cocky smile on his lips

"Dimitri" I growled as my feet touch the floor

He laughed then; I felt my face heat up slightly

I pushed him back, forcing him to step out of the shower

I pushed him into the sink, stepping back I pulled my hair over one shoulder and sashayed out of the bathroom

I heard the water turn of, I smiled as I lay across the covers

Looking across at the tree covered wall

I felt the weight of the bed shift, looking at the bottom of the bed I noticed Dimitri climbing over to lay next to me

I smiled at this, I moved over straddling his hips

"That wasn't very nice" I whispered, flipping my hair over my left shoulder

I shifted my hips slightly, the feel of him slowly going inside me as I moved down

I sat up then, my body stretched out in front of him

I watched as his eyes moved over my body and to where we where joined

I leaned forward and pressed my lips just against his, I felt him shudder as his arms gripped my hips trying to make me move

"No!" I growled in his ear "My turn" I whispered roughly biting down on his ear

I lifted my hips slowly, feeling all of him inside of me

Within seconds I was on my back, Dimitri's eyes head on with mine

And OMG, his eyes were full of need

I moaned as he thrust into me

He held my hips steady against his movements and with his other hand reached around to rub my clit. He began to thrust into me, and with my body secured against his, he was deep inside me; the beautiful pleasure flirted on the edge of pain. As his movement became faster and harder

I couldn't help the moans as with each thrust

"Roza, you don't have to hold back" He breathed in my ear

I didn't realized what he was talking about until his thrust became deeper, hitting spots that I hadn't even realized were there

My moaning became louder, my body coiled as I tripped over my first climax

Only Dimitri didn't stop, he carried on with his movements

My breathing caught and my body tingled, another wave of orgasm hit me

I didn't moan, I screamed

Clawing at his back, grasping to him as much as I could

Again he didn't slow down; my body scream for him to stop but at the same time screaming for him to carried on

By the 5 orgasm I clung to his hips, begging him to stop

I gasped, my breathing was crazy

My whole body was shaking underneath Dimitri

He leaned down slightly, pressing his lips along my collar bone and along my cheek bone

"That's for the humming" He whispered, before climbing of me

I leaned over and cuddled against his chest, my breathing was still crazy

My arms were like jelly

"God, I'm humming next time" My voice was so shaky

* * *

**Soooo... Reviews please**

**Thank you to everyone who has been so patiant with me**

**Normaly am decent at update, so I hope to get this finished ASAP**

**Ok, so I have had a few sujestion for what I should do next...Thanks so much for saying I'd be great at doing The Last sacrafice the only reason I won't do it is because I have no Idea who the murder is, or even a guess at to who it is **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Thank you so much for still reading :D the reviews make me smile, carn't belive that everyone has followed the story's this far :D**

**THANKS xxxx**


	20. saying Goodbye

**Hay**

**Another chapter, small but LPOV**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I stood at the back of the packed hall watching as Christian gave a performance with his class

Everyone was shocked by his control over the fire

I smiled, watching as he worked with the student's, dodging and fighting with other Mori against the Dhampir's

I payed more attention to the audience's reaction, Christian had become one hell of a fighter

I felt a pull in the back of my mind and groaned

It was rose, every hour or so she kept checking up on me

I no, I couldn't feel anything

EVER

Now every time she's over emotional I feel the pull

I smiled again, thinking about the bags sitting in our now empty room

Time to go home, only it wasn't home

I was heading of to New York, me next job set up

Same as Christians

Looking around I finally noticed that David wasn't there

I snuck out the back door, moving towards the nursery

Christian wouldn't mind me missing some of his show

I smiled as I stepped into the nursery

The back up teacher was there, drinking a cup of tea and reading a book

The kids where spread out around the room, it took me a few minuets to see David

"Hay" I said kneeling next to him in the reading corner

"Lissa" He whispered jumping up and wrapping his little arms around my neck

I laughed and hugged him back, only I noticed his little shoulders shaking

"Dave hun what's up?" I asked placing him on my lap

"Don't go" He sobbed clinging to me harder

I pulled him onto my lap and rocked him back and forth shushing him

"Hun it's ok, shh, its ok" I whispered

He pulled away his big eyes brimmed with tears

"You'll forget me" He whispered

"How could I ever forget you" I smiled using my thumb across his cheek

"You will" He said stubbornly

"I promise that I will come see you every three months, for a whole week" I said, grabbing his tiny hand we walked over to the calendar

I marked of the next two years out, writing down my number

"Promise" He said clinging to my hand

"Promise" Lifting him up I placed a kiss on his cheek and started to spin him around

We played for hours, I put on a happy face but I'm going to miss him so much

"Princess we need to get going" Tracy came up behind me, I whispered goodbye to David before he fell to sleep

We walked to the car in silence; Christian was on the phone by this point

Texting Viktoria and Rose, asking if they want to meet up with us in new York

The queen has gotten us a flat so that we have somewhere to go after work

Hopefully we will all have work there

I smiled as I got replies from both of them

"Hay" Christian said once he got of the phone

"Great response this morning" I smiled leaning over and kissing

"You left early" I could hear the pain in his voice

"Sorry" I whispered, looking down at the floor

"Its fine how's David?" He asked relaxing back into his seat

"Great" I said, well sobbed really

I can't believe I'm leaving the little guy back there, I have to though

He'll be fine

"Lissa" Christian sounded slightly shocked; I felt his arm go around my shoulders

"I don't want to leave him" I whispered, climbing onto his lap and cuddling him

After a while I calmed down, which then resulted in my falling asleep

I was woken by Christian lifting me out the car

"It...it's ok" I yawned and stood up, opening my eyes to the sunlight

God, I hate the sun

I sighed, my head feeling heavy and my eyes super dry

I hate this after crying illness

Tracy carried our stuff in, time for a very long plane ride

Christian went to get us drink while I got us seats in the waiting area

"I want to" He said coming up behind me, placing a simply vanilla in front of me

"Want to what?" I asked looking at him as he sat next to me

"Have a kid"

I stared at him for a moment

"What?"

"Lissa I want to have a child with you, maybe not right this second but soon" He said, his face completely serious

"What changed your mind?" My mind was numb

"Watching you with Dave, Lissa I wasn't ready to be a dad but watching you with Dave... You're going to be an amazing mum" He said, leaning in and kissing me

I smiled into the kiss before pulling back

"I want to wait" Wait, what? I said that?

"Why?" Christian asked me

I thought about it for a second, and then I knew

"Because I have David, he needs me if I have a child he will think I'm getting rid of him. Wait till he's a little older" I smiled at this Idea

Just then our flight was called

Next destination: New York

God I can't wait to see Rose and Viktoria again

I smiled as I sat down in my seat

* * *

**Hay, review please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Soooooooo tired and it's not even 12, god one way to feel old :D x**


	21. The Wrong Seat

**Hay, Long time I no**

**God 6th form= HARD ! well not really just a hell of a lot of work **

**Ok, so this should be a VPOV but it's a RPOV **

**Ooooow, why not a VPOV you may ask. That will all be revealed **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I shifted on my seat

Watching Dimitri as he walked around on the phone

After our little (AMAZING!) session before he told me what happened when I had zoned out

He got our payment told the Mori and left not saying anything

That's why he is on the phone now, talking to people at Court

I smiled, shifting under the weight of his jacket

I woke up half an hour ago, snuggled into Dimitri's arm

Only I was still weak and tired

God that took more out of me than a training session

I laughed to myself, catching the attention of Dimitri

He looked over and winked at me before turning his attention back to the phone

I pulled my arms through the arm wholes in the jacket and stood up

I laughed again as his jacket surrounded me

Dimitri had he back to me as he began to sit down, It looked like the conversation was coming to a close

I walked towards the table, leaning over and crossing my arms over my chest

I smiled and bent my knees one after the other waiting for Dimitri to get of the phone

I heard him sigh and hang up

I smiled, watching as he turned around and noticed me leaning over towards him

His lips curled up in a smiled as he leaned forward and kissed me lightly against my lips

"Hay" He whispered

"Guess what" I whispered back, sliding over the table

All of my body know on the table

"What?" He whispered twisting my hair

"Were meeting up with Lissa and your sister in new York" I whispered again leaning in and kissing his lips

I couldn't help but moan as he pulled me over the table

I smiled as he pulled back slightly, my legs straddling his hips

"I didn't want to get dressed" I whispered into his ear

"New York then?" He said pulling back and looking down over me

"Yep" I smiled brightly and slowly slid of his lap

I felt him grab for me as dashed away, I giggled as Dimitri jumped towards me

I skidded out the way just in time and dashed out the door

Running as fast and quiet as I could

I couldn't here Dimitri following me at all

I jumped into the laundry room closing the door silently behind me

Only it was fucking cold

I jumped a foot in the air as my feet hit the concrete floor

I suppressed a yelp, grabbing the door and flinging it open again ready to jump out

Only Dimitri's sold form was in the doorway, so instead of jumping into the warm hall I stumbled against Dimitri and fell back

His arm wrapped around me, slinging me over his shoulder

I couldn't help but laugh, I grabbed his arse

Causing his grip to slip slightly on me

I slipped my body down the back of his and did a half run jump into/over the kitchen table

I slid across the floor and hopped onto the side

Dimitri was inches away just as I reached the counter top

His hips pushing me legs apart, pulling my body flush against his

His teeth bit into my neck as his hands moved along my sides

I shrived as I began to warm up against his flushed body

"That wasn't nice Roza" he growled in my ear, pulling my of the counter and laying me down on the table

He pulled back, watching me

I couldn't take my eyes of his, the dark brown seaming to get darker

I shivered again as his hands moved up from my hips, along my rib cage and curving around my back

Supporting me back as he leaned down kissing my shoulder

"You shouldn't tease" He growled again

I gasped as his teeth bit down on my collar bone, wrapping my legs wrapped around his hips I felt just how much he liked my teasing

I ground myself against him again, only as I moved to take of his pants of his hands gripped mine

Pinning them above my head, he growled again and bit my lip

"My turn to tease" He whispered, again I watched as his eyes moved over my body

Taking in all the curves, not missing anything

This time I felt him shudder

He leaned back down, moving my hands from his and hold in the both in one of his

Moving the other slowly back down my body, brushing my cheek

Grazing my cheek, stroking my neck and twisting my nipple

barely touching my stomached and gripping my hip

Before his hand dipped lower, leaving my gasping waiting

Hoping he wasn't going to tease me to much

"What do you want?" He whispered, his fingers brushing me ever so lightly again my body was took over by a shiver

I couldn't come up with an answer as his fingers pushed inside me

"So warm" He moaned in my ear, making me gasp as his fingers moved faster and deeper inside me

I moaned out, feeling a slight pain from our early session

In seconds that pain was replaced with pleasure, my moans came faster and less controlled

"Look at me" I heard Dimitri whisper

Looking up at him taking it all in

His brown eyes staring at me, so much love and passion in just his eyes

His hair framing his strong cheek bones, his full lips parted slightly as he looked down at my expression

Only I have no idea what it showed him because just at that second I let go, pulling my arms free from his hand and wrapping my arms around his neck as I gasped into his neck

I felt his fingers slip our as his arms wrapped around me again, my body calmed down after a while

It was then that I noticed my back wasn't pressed against the kitchen table anymore

But on the carpet in the living room, pulling back I kissed him

Lying back I sighed

I felt his pressing against me, staying as still as he could

His eyes locked on mine, lifting my hips the slightest

Giving him permission to push in

I gasped, the pressure was high, it felt so tight

He stayed still watching my face

"That...it...fe-"

"I no, it's so tight Roza" He moan, moving his hips slowly watching my face

It felt so raw

Dimitri's eyes drifted from mine, his arms next to my head

His muscles tense as he kept himself up, only at that second he thrust back into my

I gasped, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing his arms and trying to stay in control as he began a rhythm,

His pace kept the same, the sensation just as crazy when it started, my moans becoming whimpers

My body tingling, screaming

I didn't need the pleasure, but I wanted it

I felt his shoulders loosen under my arms as his thrust became faster and more erratic

I felt his let go, a moan falling from his lips

His arms shaking slightly, pushing him slightly to the side

And lying on top of him

My head against his chest, his heart beating like crazy under my ear and the heat from both our body's pressed together

"When...did...you tell...Lissa..." He trailed of

I breather a laugh, it was the first time I had ever heard Dimitri stutter

"Some time tomorrow night" I yawned, curling up against him

I felt my eyes closing, but I never full fell asleep

"We should get the tickets booked" Dimitri finally whispered

"Umhum" I said, sliding slightly of him

"You go shower, I'll sort the seats" I said sliding into the office chair and curling up

"Rose" Dimitri said, looking up I watched as his lips pressed against mine

"I'll be fast" He said as he pulled away

I turned on the laptop, picking up the phone and getting to seats to New York

I smiled, reserving them at the airport

We had four hours till we need to be there

Sleeping on the plane

I stretched out on the chair before walking upstairs and climbing in the shower with Dimitri

...

"What?" I said again looking at the hostess in the isle of the plane

"Miss could you please take your seat" She said, I looked at my ticket again

36E yes ok, only Dimitri was 35E

I sat down, waiting for everyone to take there seats

I sighed, the seat next to me empty

Dimitri could just switch seats and I get my nice wonderful nap curled up on Dimitri

I watched as the Air hostesses went through the stages of safety

I smiled as the plane took of, my head still full of the image of Dimitri dripping with water and only a towel around his waist

I smiled, Opened my eyes as Dimitri shifted around me to get into the seat next to me

Only, It wasn't Dimitri

"Hay" He said looking at me, I smiled

Why hadn't he sat down when the plane took of

"Hay" I said taking in his face, he had short urban hair dark blue eyes and freckles

He had strong cheekbones and a square jaw

I looked away over at Dimitri, he was a row up and across one

His facial expression was his guardian one, it was then that I noticed the girl sitting next to him

Her hair was full and flowing right down her arm, her face was heart shaped and her eyes were a dull gray

I let my eyes go down her body, taking in her not so small breasts and the low cut top and jeans which were clinging to the last of her hips

"So where are you going?" Asked the boy next to me

"Erm... Meeting some friends, you" I said turning towards him

It was then that I noticed how much he reminded me of mason

I hadn't heard from him in years, I smiled and listed to him talking

I kept my eyes on Dimitri, I watched as the girl next to him picked up a conversation with him

He replied politely, the guy next to me excused himself and walked down the isle

I watched him go, going behind the curtain

Shifting slightly so I could see him a little more, only to pull back when I noticed he now had his tongue in the air hostesses mouth

Looking back over to Dimitri was watched as the skank next to him ran her fingers lightly down his arm

I took a deep breath, calm down breath in and out like Dimitri thought you

Nope, not helping

I climbed up, smiling and walking toward there seat

The flight wasn't that long, I leaned over Dimitri

He seamed slightly shocked at seeing me there

I ran my hand from his knee up and stage whispered

"Dimitri I'm bored, come play" I whispered the last part in his ear

Moving my hand I grabbed his, pulling him up and moving towards the toilet

Winking back over my shoulder at the girl who now looked very shocked

That's what happens when someone puts you in the wrong seat

* * *

**Hay Hay Hay**

**Thank you for review today, made me update :D**

**Compleatly forgot I needed to update :D**

**But here it is :D hope you like **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**P.P.S **

**I love English Lit course :D**


	22. Meet Up

**Hello my lovely followers**

**LAST CHAPTER, this is the end :'( (finaly :P)**

**So I hope you like, not very eventful but hay :D**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

LPOV

I sat with my feet under me watching the T.V

Christian was in the kitchen making everyone lunch, Rose and Dimitri were due any minuet

Viktoria was in the shower and Adrian had gone the shop

I smiled over my shoulder as the door slammed, only to get a whiff of cigarettes

Adrian came into view, I turned around...

"Don't Lissa, leave it" He said moving into the kitchen

I sighed shifting back, he seamed so frustrated and lost

"I'M HOME!" Came the shout from the front door

I couldn't help the sqeal; jumping over the couch I latched my arms around Rose's neck

Another squeal happened behind me as Viktoria jumped into the little hugathon

"Ok, ok please move it to the couches" Christian said as Dimitri moved around us

I sat back in my seat, rose across from me in the recliner and Viktoria on the table

Dimitri Hugged his sister and folded himself on the floor

Adrian sitting next to me while Christian sat on the arm of Rose's couch

"So how was the flight?" I asked, looking between Rose and Dimitri

Rose as always had a smirk on her face where as Dimitri looked a little flustered

"Good" Rose replied looking over at Dimitri

"When Did you guys get here?" Dimitri directed the question at Viktoria

"Oh...erm...This morning" I looked over at her then, she looked uncomfortable

Adrian was smoking again

"Christian, could you go the shop please?" I asked, moving to look at him

"Sure" He said leaning down to kiss me

"I'll come with" Adrian said instantly

"Ok, of you go Dimitri" Rose said, poking him with her foot

"Ok, I get it" He smiled, climbing up and leaving with the boys

"Ok, gossip" I said as the door closed

Rose told us about the silver eyed Strgoi and the plane flight

I told about the decision to have a baby, and little Dave

Things got interesting when Viktoria told us her story

"So, ok... this is embarrassing...but...Ok, me and Adrian have decided to do IT...And ok well I got a hotel room...only...when we got there everyone was looking...even calling me a Bloodwhore...and he didn't stop them...ok so maybe he did but it made it worse... So ye were not really talking" She said, stopping every now and then

We talked some more after that, calming Viktoria down and cheering her up

We laughed , cried and had a pillow fight

Until Rose fell asleep

Yes, she fell asleep right there on the couch

I laughed, pulling the covers over her

Curling up on the couch with Viktoria we watched classic films and talked about Adrian

I smiled, my head on Victoria's shoulder with the scent on vanilla

I woke up as Viktoria shifted, I kept my eyes closed wishing this want it

"Vik please talk to me" I could hear Adrian's sorrow

"You dream rapped me" Viktoria shot back

"It's not rape if you agree!" Adrian shot back completely frustrated

"What ever"

"Vik please it was the only way I could talk to you" I felt the couch shift as Adrian sat down by our legs

"Please Vik"

"God, you so dam persistent!" Viktoria shot

I heard a chuckle on the other side of the room

"Shit" I heard rose whisper

"Erm...cat fight" I laughed then, the couch shifted towards me

I sighed and opened my eyes

"Rose you don't sleep talk, or sleep laugh" I said looking over at her

"Hay, I could have pulled that of" Rose said shooting me a glare

"Ok, please talk in my room Vik" Adrian said, not looking at anyone but Viktoria

"Fine but no funny business" She shot

"Thank you" He said holding his hand out

"I'll be in in a minuet" She said, her face still emotionless

Adrian nodded and walked out the room

Viktoria smiled and turned on me and rose

"Don't say anything, Keep Dimitri away from the door" She smiled and bounded of after him

Stopping just outside the door, shot us the thumbs up and put on a blank face as she walked into his room

"You know what's freaky" Rose said as the door closed

"Hum?" I said, pulling a blanket around me

"That reminded me of Dimitri, creepy" She said shuddering

I laughed

"Ok, I'm awake" She said sliding to the floor, I followed and curled up at the foot of the couch

"Want to make cupcakes?" She asked looking at the kitchen in hunger

I laughed and looked at my watch

"It's three in the morning" I said smiling

"Your point?" She said climbing up and rushing into the kitchen

"Better come help so I don't burn the place down" I laughed climbing up and walking into the kitchen and helping get the things down

*Half and hour later*

I sat at the kitchen table looking at the food in front of us

There was a burnt flapjack in the sink and 80 cupcakes in front of us

Only 20 were burnt, I say that's a recorded

"God" Came a whisper from behind me

"MINE!" Rose screamed pulling the plate towards her

Looking behind me I saw Dimitri, ok yes I love Adrian but Dimitri is a hot guardian

And it's hard not to look when he's standing there in running pants which are hugging his well defined hips, hot chest and a ruffled look

"Rose?" Said Christian coming up behind Dimitri

I smiled, climbing up rubbing my eyes and yawning

I wrapped my arms around Christian's neck making him pick me up

Cradled in his arms I said goodnight to Rose and Dimitri

I heard a smash just as Christian carried me into our room and a giggle from rose

I sighed and curled up in bed with Christian

Everything was finaly ok, rose and Dimitri where happy

Viktoria and Adrian were right this second sorting it out

And Christians warm breath was on the back of my neck as he fell to sleep

Finaly sorted

* * *

**Ok, Thats it**

**The finaly chapter, small Ino **

**So what do you think ? a let down ? good ? **

**REVIEW please it's the last time you can :D**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**got some Idea's, but you will have to wait and see**

**My next to storys may be one shot's but for different storys :( **

**But I no the second I finish Last sacrafice I will have the urge to do more Dimitri Rose loven :D **

**p.s **

**Read Morganville Vampires just finsihed them all **

**THEY ROCK, **

**love you guys xoxo**


End file.
